


Inquisitive

by Another_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dark Sanses, Dark Sanses is a family, English is not my main language, Error Forced god of destruction, Error the Destroyer, FGoD, Gen, Ink, Ink the Creator, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, No beta reader, Other, Will update the tag soon, dream sans - Freeform, error, idk what to tag anymore, star sanses, thanks for your understanding, un-beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_thing/pseuds/Another_thing
Summary: Inquisitive [/ɪnˈkwɪzɪtɪv/][adj.] having or showing an interest in learning things; curious.Curiosity always change something in our lifeUsually, it leads to something good.For example, Frisk's curiosity about the tale lead them to Underground and meet monsters.Ink's curiosity leads to the born of multiple AU.However, Curiosity also can lead to a dangerous road.For example, Frisk's curiosity about the reset awake Chara's consciousAnd Ink's curiosity leads to Error's existence.This story was inspired by ' Healing what has been broken ' by harrish6 but, instead of Error went to the Void, he stays in his Multiverse. And there's a consequence because of this.(A/N:Error! Forced God of Destroyer belongs to @harrish6This story is about Error become (forced) God of Destroyer while Ink become The Creator, the one who creates AU*May fix the summary one day*Warning!Un-betaDo forgive any grammatical error, misplaced Vocabulary and misspelling. )





	1. Things you (may or may not) need to know before reading this story ...

Forced God of Destroyer! Error belongs to harrish6

It's a concept where Error became (forced) God of Destroyer while Ink became God of Creation

I already got permission to use the concept from harrish6

duly notes:

\- The characters in this story may have different behaviour than the originals (though there are still certain things that I'll keep the same- e.g. Error called other Sans AU based on their universe's code -like the original Error- but it's not because he thought them as anomaly, but he just can't remember their names- my headcanon )

\- The most powerful being is Life ( the one who create) and Death ( the one who destroys), followed by the others, which is Fate, Destiny, Karma, Luck, Feelings(positive and negative), etc.

\- Death (Reaper!Sans) is not God in this Multiverse. He just his own God in his universe (Reapertale), so his power can't rival with Error and Ink (meaning he can't kill them)

\- Feelings willingly went to live with mortals since he wanted to protect the tree

\- Technically, Nightmare and Dream are like Feelings' children = God

\- After Feelings' death, Life and Death prohibited the others from disturbing the mortal

\- Fate can't keep in touch with Ink anymore though he still can communicate with Error since her strings still attached with Error's body

\- The strings were already attached before the order ( so Fate didn't disobey the order )

\- In the end, Fate can only disturb ( and hurt) Error

\- Ink has his own SOUL (Fate gave him so that Ink can create something, after all, art was created to express our feeling). It is rainbow color

\- Sometime, Ink can't understand his feeling ( since it's too much), so he always asked Dream about it

\- Error join Nightmare's group cause Nightmare wants to cause chaos to gain more negativity while Error just wants to destroy the universe. So, Error decided that Nightmare and his gangs can kill everyone while at the end of the day, Error just need to crash the code's Universe (kills 2 birds with one stone )

\- Fate fascinated with Undertale's AU before he decided to create Ink by borrowing Life's power, making Ink have the power to create life and AU

\- Fate decided to snatch one of the oldest Undertale (Parallel Universe) to became God of Destroyer and borrowed Death's power to give him the power to destroy

\- There's no X-event, though Error still destroy the X-tale since X-Gaster was a threat to Multiverse as he (Gaster) mess with his universe's code

\- Error never kidnapped Blue (Underswap Sans)

\- Error is not immortal. He still alive because every time he injured, he always heals faster than any normal monster ( his glitched hope and magic also the reason he can't die easily )

\- e.g. If he has a hole on his skull, his strings will be wrapped on it until the strings (magic) became the skull itself( the same color with his skull)

( Can you understand? since monsters are made by magic, so the magic uses the strings as the medium to generate the missing part... I'm so bad at explaining things

... Let's just say that Error can heal fast. That's all)

-Another reason is as long as Ink alive, he can't die

\- Ink also use the same concept, though instead of strings, his medium is his paint and brush

-  'God of ___' was only a title to Error and Ink since  they didn't think themselves as god as Error never want to be it while Ink want his friends to see him as a normal friend, not a god

\- Even though Ink create the AU, he just creates the living being and the environment, while the rest, Ink just stand at the side-just watching them

\- Yet, sometimes he leads them the way he wanted and waits for the result (since he's curious)

\- e.g. sometimes he wonders, what will happen if Frisk didn't fall into the Underground? So, he decided to lead Frisk away from the Underground and wait

\- I didn't own anything except the plot

\- This story is un-betaed which mean there may have misspelling, grammatical error and lack of vocabulary

\- English is not my main language so, do forgive for any mistake

-If you still reading this, here, take a cookie! *give you cookies* Thank you for sparing your time to read this far


	2. Confusion

Error's mismatch eyes stared at him. His fingers twitched before he summoned his strings. " You bring all of them here"

He darted his eyes from Classic Sans to UnderFell Sans, then he stops for a while at Dream ( Why did he stare at Dream like that? Ink wonder ) before his eyes fall to FellSwap Papyrus and the others. "Why?"

" Error, you need to stop all of this " Ink gripped his brush. " How many more should you destroy my creation until you satisfied, Error? I'm sick with this! " He gestured to his surroundings. The land already engulfed by dust -monster dust actually- and Ink tried really hard to surpass his tears. How many more should Error killed monsters until he satisfied? How many more should the others suffer before Error stop? How many?

(  _He didn't ask 'why' anymore as he still remembers Error's smile when he asked him the reason he destroys his creation -_

_" Is it because you enjoy all of this? "_

_"Heh, what do you think, Ink?"_

_\- Oh, he still felt his anger boiling in his body. He wanted to scream, to cry, to wail-_

_Such a selfish monster, he is. He doesn't deserve the title of God_ )

Error let out a sigh after he silent for a while. " Are we gonna do this again? Ink, you do know the answer, right?" Ink clicked his tongue. The usual answer, ha -

' **Depends** ' was Error's answer every time he asks him. ( _Not specific answers. It could be someday, or one day or_ _ **never.**_ _Ink didn't know. He still finds it's hard to understand Error's mind even though they been live together for years-decades- eon - he couldn't remember anymore. He just knew that Error always become his nemesis_ )

" I see. Well then, prepare yourself, Error. Everyone" Ink adjusted his stance. He took a breathe before -

" -ATTACK!"

-he launched himself onto Error while the others summoned their magic and attacked The Destroyer. The glitch skeleton summoned his magic to defend himself from the attack. The magic came full forces onto him yet, he just stood still. The others shielded their eyes as the brightness of their magics sting their eyes.

Then, they hear the biggest explosion that they ever heard. Their eyes gazed at the spot where Error supposed to stand. They couldn't see anything as they surrounded by smoke. Questions arise in their mind -

( _Did they get him? Did we win? Is he dead? Did we save the Multiverse?_ )   
\- before Ink growled at them. "Don't let your guard down! We still didn't know either he dead or alive! He -"

Suddenly, a hand emerged from the smoke before it moved to the side. The smoke disappeared before it revealed the glitch skeleton. " That's quite a blast "

A dozen of dark Gaster Blaster appeared around Error, waiting for the order from their master. " Looks like we're gonna be here a while," A pair of mismatch eyes gazed at his shapeshifter eyes. Ink's grip on his brush became tighter when Error summoned his strings from his hands.

" Let end this "

And the battle began.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

" Do you still want to fight? "

Ink took some shaky breath and tried to stand, despite his trembling legs. He needs to fight. For justice. For Multiverse. For everyone as he is their guardian, their savior. " As long as I'm still breathing, I'll fight you, Error" He tried to take a few steps, though, at his fourth step, he almost falls to his knees if he didn't hold his brush fast enough. A few curses escaped from his mouth.

" Enough. This battle already over " Error said loudly. Most of the fighters that still conscious just shut their mouth. Even if they tried to fight, they knew that they will lose eventually. The others already passed out after they exhausted themselves and/or injured by Error. No one dares to oppose Error because who are they in front of God.

( _especially God of Destroyer. No one was stupid enough to fight him in their state right now. Heck, they can't even hurt him in one-on-one in their usual state - except for Ink, of course since he's God of Creation. Their Guardian_  )

The Destroyer huffed when no one responds to him before he walked away like the fight was never happen. Ink's eyes never leave Error's figure. Why? He gritted his teeth. Why was he weak? He needs to get up, right now!

After they discuss their plan to ambush Error for weeks - _no, actually it's for months,_ his mind whispered- waiting for Error to strike one of the Universes-

(  _they couldn't predict where Error will destroy. The Destroyer usually destroys AU unexpectedly. Ink tried to create an empty Universe but Error never comes. Despite how selfish Error is, Ink hates to admit it, but he's smart. So, they just only wait for the destruction_  )

\- is this how their plan ends? Error only got a few bruises and some cut while the others collapsed?

Ink tried to stand once again, although his effort was futile. Ink didn't have any wounds, just some bruise here and there, yet, his magic almost drains itself. He used too much magic to defends others from Error attacks.

(  _Since most of Error's attack was random. Sometimes, he attacked from below, another time, he attacked from their back. Error kind of like a magician that hides unlimited secrets inside his sleeves. In Ink's personal opinion, he somehow amazes - slash- hate how tricky Error is. Another reason why he had a hard time to defeat Error_  )

Oh, how he hated himself right now. He hates it when Error looks at them blankly when they were fighting. He just flinched when any of attack hit him, never a scream of pain escaped from his mouth like their attack were just something to scoff. Error really is a weird monster.

When Ink attacked Error , The Creator saw the bewildered look on The Destroyer face. " _You do know what happens if Classic Sans die, right?_ " Error asked while he caught Ink's brush that almost bash on his skull. Ink jumped back quickly to avoid a beam laser from one of the dark Gaster Blaster. '  _the other sanses will vanish with him_ ' was the unspoken words. " _I know. But he's one of the best fighters that I ever had. Sacrifice is needed for Multiverse safety_ ". And then, Ink's soul gave a weird tingly when Error gave him a look.

Ink banished his thought quickly. He didn't need to think about Error's quirk right now. Now, he needs to fight Error even until his last breath. He won't be satisfied until Error falls on his knees. The glitch skeleton's existence brings despair to Multiverse. Ink couldn't watch the destruction to his creation anymore.

He felt grief, regret, anger, and despair when Error destroyed his creation, ( _Dream will stand far away from him that day since he's full of negative feelings_ ). He won't let their plan-

(  _they sacrificed their everything - time, sweat, blood, and tears_ ) 

\- to end like this! He saw Error make a portal in front of him. He will leave any seconds!

Oh, no he won't! He won't let him go like that! He needs to fIGHT!

Suddenly, he lashed out all of his magic from his brush toward Error. He almost grinned to himself (  _Oh, he can't wait for his magic to hit that selfish monster. Ink's SOUL vibrate with glee_ ), yet the smile turned to horror when he miscalculated the length between his spot to Error. The red paint -

(  _"Damn Ink. That's one of the most dangerous magic that you had " Color stare at the wall that been disintegrate from the red paint. " Yeah, that's why I never use it when I'm fighting with any of you"_ )

-flew towards one of his creation instead, Swapfell Red sibling.

He saw how Razz eyes became wider and his hands tried to drag his brother, Mutt, far away from the paint. He won't make it. Ink's mind becomes noisy. Oh, Star! Oh, Lord! He won't make IT! Ink pushed himself towards them, tried to save them from his own mistake. He knows it's futile. He knows it's pointless, but... but... He prays and prays while his eyes sting with tears as the paint became nearer to them. He saw that Razz hug his brother who unaware of what happening right now. Please, please, plEASE, someon-

.

.

.

.

All of the conscious ( including Ink and Razz) froze when they heard a 'thud' on the ground as their brain tried to register what just happen. Razz, the one that the nearest with the sound, stare at the bony arm that lay in from of him before it disappears into dust. He slowly raised his head and stared at him.

The one who shielded Razz from that dangerous magic.

The one who sacrificed himself for Razz safety.

The one who took the risk for him.

Error.

Error let out a hiss from his mouth before he took some shudder breath and look into Razz eyes. Ink heard some of them gasp while the other just stare without any word. Error, the God of Destroyer, the one who destroys AU for his own enjoyment, thinking all of their life is a game, save a monster. Save, not kill. Though, Ink didn't care about that right now as his creation saved from his magic. He didn't see Razz as Error's body block his view. However, seeing his magic hit Error's arm instead make him relief.

"Thanks, Star" Ink whispered before he falls to his knees. Ah, he already out all of his magic. He felt so exhausted. Before he collapses, he saw Error's back retreat to the portal.

And then, his world became pitch black.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Razz took some shudder breath. His trembling fingers still grasp at his brother's clothes. His mind still trying to register what just happened. Error, the threat of the Multiverse, the Destroyer just save him. Him! Another creation of Ink! The creation that Error always destroy yet, -

_Razz eyes gaze at the glitch skeleton, who right now let out a hiss mouth his mouth. The glitch took some breath before he opened his red-yellow-blue eyes and asked the unexpected question_

_"_ **Are you hurt** **?** _"_

_Razz almost didn't hear him as he asked softly, like a whisper. The way he asks him was like he was concern about Razz well being. It shouldn't be, right? He just froze with .... with.... with what? He doesn't know what to do right now. Error's mismatch eyes linger on him for a while before his eyes meet Razz's eyes once again. And, Oh, his gaze looks soft, like he relief that Razz, Ink's Creation, still alive and breathing!_

_Error step back a little bit before he opens a portal. Razz just saw whiteness in there. Why did Error save him? Why didn't Error let him hit by the paint? Why did he risk himself for Razz? Usually, if someone has the opportunity to make their enemy suffer for their own cause, they will take it, right? Then, why won't Error let Ink's magic hit him and make Ink suffer in guilt and despair? Did Razz miss something important? Or is it-_

" Razz, are you okay? " Fell, UnderFell Papyrus, asked while the others already move their body and help the others whose injured. "...Fine. I'm -" Razz coughed a few time to hide his feeling. " I'm fine"

Fell gave him a look, though he didn't say anything. He patted Razz's shoulder awkwardly before he left him with his brother alone. Razz took another breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his thumping soul.

His eyes darted at the spot where Error just vanish a few moments ago. A flash scene of Error steps into the portal while his mouth murmured appeared in his mind.

**_"When will you learn that I don't want all of this"_ **

_Or is it the Error that they think they all know is actually false?_


	3. The 'not-so-peaceful' day

Nightmare was having a nice day right now. A cup of hot coffee sat beside him while a sci-fi novel in his grasp.

(  _ **" Wait, but, that means you are -"**_

****_**" Yes, I'm the ghost from this picture. It's me!" Eddie put the old photo side by side with his face. Adam gasped. "But you- That's a photo from 1861. You didn't even born yet! How?" Eddie chuckled.** _

**"I'm a time-traveler. Though I can only travel to the past as a ghost. It's the same with you, actually. Do you remember what you told me the other days? " Eddie pulled a chair and sat on it. "That sometimes you dreamed where you visit someplace that you never visit? The one where nobody notices you? " Adam froze. Eddie gave him a Cheshire grin. "Yeah, that one"**

_Nightmare's mind began to process the story. Ah, does that mean the past event - the one where Adam tried to call for help, the one where he tried to stop the snatcher, the one where he tried to helps the kids - were actually him as a ghost. That explains... everything. However, what's the point when they can go back to the past if they were a ghost? Ghost can't do anyth-_

_Suddenly, he remembered something. No, they can do something. They can possess anyone. Does that mean that they can change the future? .... This is interesting._ )

Yes, he was having a fine and dandy day. So, do excuse him if he let out several curses when his door suddenly been slammed onto the wall. He turned his head to the culprit before he let out noise from his throat. Why wasn't he surprise anymore? Maybe a pinched on his forehead can ease his anger.

... Nope, still there.

" Killer, you better pray that you have a good reason to crash into my room or- "

" Error lost his arm "

That's ... that's kind of not the excuse that he expects to hear. The book in his hand was neglected when Killer just stood still beside the door. It's mean that the situation was serious. It's not his gang who play some prank and took Error's arm. It's -

" Where is he? " Killer tilted his head toward the living room. Without missing a bit, Nightmare transforms into a gooey puddle before he dashed toward Error. The puddle went to the stair and travel to the living room as Killer followed him from behind. There, a lone black skeleton lay on the couch while his right hand touched his shoulder blade lightly.

" Error " he called him after he transforms his body back. The glitches skeleton rise his head until their eyes were on the same level.

" I saw Dream just now "

" ... "

" He's fine. Still breathing and kicking by Ink's side " Error took off his muffler and his coat. Nightmare stared at him for a little while before he let out a sigh.

" I already said this many,  **many**  time, until I can't even count how much- "

" 5 times for this month. Your welcome! "

" - not appreciate in here, Killer. I'm trying to be serious right now- you don't need to snort, Dust. I can see you from here- as I was saying before I been interrupted, Error, please take care more about yourself "

Error just hummed while he looking to his coat. Nightmare's eyebrows twitched.

" Error, did you listen to what I - "

" I need a new cloth. My sleeves already torn from that acid "

" You touch the acid?! Dude, that's - "

" I heard acid. What's happening? Did I miss- Holy cow, Error! Are you fine? " Cross quickly hop off from the second floor and dashed toward them.

" Yeah. You don't need to worry about me. My magic can just generate my arm. See " Error showed his new arm to them.

" ...Error " Cross gave him a look. Nightmare clicked his tongue. Error was trying to distract himself from answering his question, again.

" I mean, it does stings but I'm alright, so everything's fi- "

He's trying to avoid him! Oh, Nightmare had enough!

"Error! "

" ... I know, okay. I heard what you said " Error sighed while his eyes stared at everything except Nightmare.

" ...Then, why aren't you taking care of yourself right now? You said the same thing before this, and what did you do? Losing your arm "

There was only silence between them. Killer and Cross didn't dare to say a thing while Dust just looking at them from the kitchen.

" ... This is fine. I'm still living. That's the important thing "

' You shouldn't care about me ' was the hidden meaning. Nightmare felt his frustration and anger rise in him. Error was (is) think lowly about himself again. How many times did he ignore himself? How many times did he go back home with injuries and bruises?

Too many. Nightmare can't even remember but he sure as hell that the numbers already reach 3 - _maybe 4 -_ digits since he met Error. That didn't include before he met the Destroyer.

( _The first time he saw Error came back from battling with Ink, he just ignored him. Then, he saw Error injured several times until he noticed something._

_Error never treat himself. Every time Error got himself hurt, he just sleeps it off, letting his magic do his work. One day, Nightmare decided to ask him, why he didn't bother to ask his gangs to treat him. Did he didn't like them? Did he avoid them cause he sees his injury as a weakness? But, his answers were never that. Instead-_

_**" Why bother? My magic can fix the missing part. You can use the healing food for you instead, than waste it on me "** _

_That day, Nightmare realized that Error cares about the others than himself. He doesn't care if his bone cracked, or his rib falls off since he never cares about his own body. After all, why would he if he can just make the new one._  
.  
.  
.  
_Error really has a crippled mind and Nightmare swear that he will take care of this selfless monster himself. Even if Nightmare was ( is ) a demon monster, he still a brother, dammit!_  )

" Don't you dare to think like that anymore! I care abo- "

The moment he raises his voice while his hand grasped Error's shoulder, he regrets immediately. Who wouldn't, when suddenly the strongest monster in Multiverse flinched so harshly, eyes wide open and the next moment Nightmare blink, he already been engulfed by blue strings.

" Hey, hey. Error, listen to me. That's Nightmare. He won't do anything to you " Cross talked softly to Error, trying to calm the trembling monster. Error just keep hugging himself while he tried to sink deeper into the sofa.

Meanwhile, Nightmare tried to calm himself. He felt horrible. No, not horrible, he felt disgusted to himself. Why did he do that? He knew Error's weakness, yet... Nightmare shook his head. Don't think about it. Right now, he needs to brings Error back from his trauma. Killer gave him a hand to stand, but he just shrugged it off. The maniac-killer gave him a grin, showing that he didn't mind the rejection.

The moment Nightmare and Killer came toward them (Error and Cross), the red-blue-yellow eyes stared at him- from the top to the bottom- before the mismatch eyes gazed at his own eye. He had been with Error for years, so the moment Error's gaze on him, he knew what the monster try to say.

' Did I hurt you? '

" I'm fine" Error gulped before he relaxed. Cross was sitting beside him, acting himself as Error's anchor.

( _Every time Error feels weak or anxious, he always stays with one of the gangs-usually Killer, Cross or Horror, surprisingly. Sometimes, he' ll come to Dust or him too. The reason for his weird quirk was because he admitted that he needs someone to be his anchor. To reassure himself that there's someone out there with him. That he's not alone. That all of these - Nightmare,Cross,Killer,Dust,Horror- were not a dream_

.

.

.

.

_Nightmare never said it to him but he felt the same with Error. He thinks the others also have the same feeling with Error. Maybe that's the reason why no one refuses other companies when they were alone. Even if the negativity in the mansion slightly decreased, Nightmare will never say a word about it_ )

" Hey, guys! Guess who's gonna eat hamburgers? " Horror crashed the door without care while a grin plastered on his face. However, his grin flattened a little bit when he saw almost everyone's eyes on him. " ... Am I missing something? "

" Which one? The one where Error lost his arm - "

" Hold up, you lost your ar- "

" -or when Nightmare tried to lecture Error again? You choose "

Horror darted his eye toward Error before it shifted to Nightmare, then Cross who still sitting beside Error, then Dust who right now munching a chocolate bar, until finally, he stops at Killer. " Pal, I don't know which one I should choose. Can I choose both? "

" Wait, why should he choose? This is not a game! "

" Life is a game, buddy. You never get an ending until you're game over "

" ...Damn " Killer grinned when Cross can't deny the truth. Horror put the groceries on the kitchen's table. If he saw Dust rummaged the groceries and make it mess on the table, he ignored him.

" So...your arm "

" Ink hit me with the red paint. You know, the one that disintegrates things " Error answer casually while rubbing his right hand.

( _Somewhere inside the kitchen, Nightmare could hear a low growl from Horror and a hiss from Dust. He also saw Killer's hand scratching the sofa and Cross was staring at nothingness blankly. Ah, look like their protective side already woke up, again_ )

... Something nagging in Nightmare's mind. He knew that Error is a strategic thinker. He always fights with minimal damage. Even if Error didn't care about himself, he always avoids the biggest damage when fighting with Ink. Now, the question is, why did Error get hit? How come Error didn't avoid the magic?

" What happened? " Nightmare tried to ask casually, though the way the others ( _except Error, he quite dense sometimes_ ) raise their eyebrows showed that he can't hide the concern in his tone. They didn't say any word, as they also want to know the answer.

" ...Ink brings the others and ambushed me when I'm destroying the AU. He tried to hurt me before I left. Lashing his last magic to me, however ... the magic almost hit Swapfell Red siblings instead " Error paused and took a breath. " I... I can't let them get hit. So, I took the hit instead "

" ...Can I hug you? " Cross asked while his arms were already outstretched. Error trembling for a little while -

(  _Cross wait patiently. Nightmare approved his action. They need to be careful with Error. Even though Error is The Destroyer, he's actually a fragile monster. Always afraid of touch, selfless, hard to trust someone- yeah, Error is a fragile monster_ )

\- before he nodded slowly. " Yeah... you can " Cross hug the skeleton loosely, not to tight to suffocates him, not to loose to let him go. Enough to show that he's here for Error.

" Hey, Error? " Cross called him softly. Error hummed while he grasped Cross's clothes. " I'm glad that I choose you " the monochrome skeleton just smiled when Error gave him a puzzled face.

" O ... kay ? "

" Hey, I want to take a walk for a while. Call me when dinner's ready! " Killer dashed before anyone could say a word. Cross let Error go since the skeleton patted on his back, signing that he almost reach his touching limit.

Nightmare sat on the other side of sofa. Horror already when to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Killer went outside to take some fresh air while Dust just sat in the kitchen. They might act as nothing happened yet, their SOUL thumped with anger toward  **him**. Nightmare's tentacles twitched gleefully when they absorbed the negativity.

(  _Nightmare want to lash out his anger- his magic shivering in his body, screaming to let them out- but he tried to surpass it. He needs to calm down. There's nothing to gain if he just follows his feelings blindly. Error needs them now. Even if the skeleton didn't say a word, the way he didn't squirm beside Cross - who sitting quite close to him- showed that he enjoys the company._

_Nightmare will let them be. Besides, he enjoys the silent after all_  )

.

.

.

.

" So, when will I get new clothes? I want to fix my sleeve "

" ...And there go my peacefulness.  _Thank you, Error_ "

" You're welcome "

2186 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I like the idea where dark sanses act like a family and Error was one of them. They usually didn't care about others feelings but after Error joined the gang, they started to learn how to trust and care, since Error always thinks about the others first.
> 
> They're protective of each other especially Error since they're family. A bloody -mess- up but still a family. They always stick together no matter how crazy they are. Sometimes, whatever they talk didn't make any sense.
> 
> (" Why can't monster die like a normal thing? Why can't we die and left something ... solid. I mean like imagine that you killed someone and you want to show off to the others but, you only have some dust. You know like ' hey, I killed xx, the one who had LV 17' and the evidence was a jar ... of dust. It's lame. It's boring. Why can't we die and left the body? Maybe a skull, or... or anything! At least they won't scatter in the air in Underground! "
> 
> Dust gave Killer a puzzled face before his expression turned into realization.
> 
> " ...Yeah, I choose the latter. It's kinda cool"
> 
> Cross gave them a look. " Why are they having that conversation?"
> 
> " What do you expect from this family?" Horror raised his eyebrow.
> 
> "...You right. There's no 'sane' in here. My bad" )
> 
> If you wonder why Killer went out, it's because he wants to lash out his feelings. He still trying to control his own feeling though when he can't, he became a maniac monster. ( Before all of this, he can't feel anything because of Chara. However, when he experiences something new, he'll snatch it quickly and he can't stop. Like when he felt sad, he will cry and when he's angry, he will attack everything. From the outsider view, he's over-dramatic but actually, Killer just didn't know how to limit his action so he just acts) He didn't want to go rampage and make a mess in their home. Nightmare will lecture him for 2 hours straight without rest. Yeah, no. He wants his beauty sleep. Thank you very much.
> 
> Since Error was a selfless monster, he always hides his trauma and pushes himself to calm and act like everything was dandy and fine. The gangs noticed this yet, they just let Error be. Even if Error pushes himself to let the pain go, they won't push Error to feel fine. They'll let Error have his own moment to calm while they wait for him patiently.
> 
> They also learn how to read Error ( since when he answered their question, he always gave them a short or vague answer. That's why they need to understand him. He answered them like that since he's lazy to explain the things to others )
> 
> For anyone who read this, have a nice day


	4. " Tell me, Ink "

It's been a day since their plan failed them. Error still breathing and kicking somewhere (  _maybe he's with Nightmare- Ink's mind informed him_ ) while the others still recovered from their injuries. Most of them were still in Omniverse - including Ink - since they still didn't want to go back to their AU because of their injuries. Even though the fight was tough -

(  _It's felt so one-sided fight. One against 50-ish monsters. Logically, it should be them that win yet, their enemy was the one who got the victory. This stings Ink's SOUL._  )

\- somehow, they able to control the casualties. No one die and the worst casualties are a few missing bones that can be fixed by Ink's magic. After he recovered from his exhausted, he helps the others who have trouble healing. He used his brush to paint for some monster that lost their limbs. 

(  _He really thankful that he have huge magic in himself. That's the benefit when he became The Creator. He has unlimited magic -though sometimes he needs to rest to replenish his magic_ )

But being God doesn't mean that he can do anything carelessly. He needs to limit his magic when he sparing with the others. Their magic can't rival with his magic. Their gap was so big that sometime Ink afraid that he will hurt the others. If they ever get hurt because of him- Ink gulped anxiously- he would never forgive himself. And, yesterday....he almost-

(  _Ink's breathing became still, like he breathing in the ocean. He tried to take a breath, gasping for air yet, he can't breath_

_and he can't hear anything_

_just silence greeting him_

_and he was falling,_

_F_

_a_

_l_

_l,_

_F_

_a_

_l_

_L_

_into_

**_tHe_ **

**_NotHinGnesS_ **

_he.... he needs to move. If he didn't move now, they...they 'll ..._

_Ink didn't want them to become dust! No, not his creation! He will never hurt the others using his own magic! He promised himself! If ... if they die because of him, then he wasn't different from_ _ **him.**_ )

\- Ink shook his head. He didn't need to think about the glitch. Every time he thinks about  **him** , he felt his anger boiling in his SOUL. He tried to ignore his feeling by doing something that he enjoys, drawing. His hand reached toward his sketchbook that sat innocently on his desk. Now, what should he dra-

Knock! Knock!

Hmm? Who is it? It's -  _Ink look at the clock_ \- 3: 10 p.m. Who could it be? Ink wait for the guest to enter the room, yet the door still closes. He looked puzzled at the door. Another knock makes Ink jolted on his chair. Why didn't he just ente- Oh right, he forgot to answer it. Stupid mind!

"Come in!"

The knob twisted before the guest entered into his room. Oh, it's - " Razz " Cold sweat slide on his skull. Did Razz hold a grudge to him after the accident? Oh Lord, he hopes not!

Razz closed the door before he facing Ink once again. " Ink" he greeted. Ink suddenly remember the accident once again -  _feeling so hopeless, he so desperate. He will do anything,_ ** _anything_** _. He called for help and_ -  " How's Mutt?" Ink asked, trying to distract himself from thinking about  **him.**

" He's fine. Just a little crack here and there and some magic fatigue. He can survive that "

" I'm glad that both of you are alive. I...I'm sorry about... you know... It's never my intention to hurt you! I swear! I just want to attack  **him**! But I never thought that... that it will..." he didn't finish his words- to afraid to continue it. Oh, he didn't want to imagine if it hit the siblings. His fingers grasped at the fur on his hoodies.

"...You are forgiven" Ink let out a shaky breath. Thank Star. "- but I'm here not because of that "

" You're not? Then, what is it?"

"Tell me, Ink. Why is Error destroying AU?"

Ink's body stilled. Did he hear it right? Or maybe Razz said something, anything other than that. He stared at Razz for a while, waiting for Razz to say that he just ask the wrong question-  _it's just a mistake. What I'm trying to say is_ \- yet, it never comes. Razz just stands silently, waiting for Ink's answer. Oh, he's serious. Ink adjusts his body, trying to distract himself from his discomfort at that question. 

(  _He didn't like to think anything that related by that...that_   _ **monster**_ _. He feels so disgusted with him. How comes such a monster exists in this Multiverse? he asked the question yet, there's no answer. There's no way that Ink created him. Even if he is forgetful, he will never,_ _ **ever**_ _create a monster like_ _ **him,**_

 _ **A monster that destroys AU**_ )

"...Why did you ask, Razz? " he asked while he gestured Razz to take a sit cause if they were having this conversation, it might take times. Razz sat on the chair after he thought for a while. There's only a mahogany table that separates between Ink and Razz.

"...In the first place, you always refuse to fight him. You said that he still has a chance to change -"

(  _Ah, he still remembers about it. He was so naive, very,_ ** _very_** _naive that time. Thinking that Error still can be changed, that maybe,_ ** _maybe_** _Error destroys because of loneliness. He jealous of other's happiness and go berserk. Then Ink thought that they can be friend, supporting each other, talking meaninglessly things, like what a friend will always do- such a naive monster, he is_ )

" ...until suddenly you stop. What's the change? "

Ink tapped on the table silently before he let out a sigh. "...You know, I'm also asking myself that question a long time ago. I thought that he destroy because of his situation. Just there, alone, by no one side- maybe he dislikes other's happiness and destroys AU because of it. And as a guardian of the Multiverse, I want to save him. I want him to have a happy life, so I asked him every time we fight " His fingers scratched on the sketchbook, to calm himself from his overflowing feeling. Razz just sat silently without saying a word.

" One day, like any other day - _we always fighting, I can't even remember how many times_ \- I asked him once again, and he still said the same things over and over again - **he needs to destroy it.**  I still didn't satisfied with his answer so, I asked him again but with a different question. A question that had been asked by one of the sanses-  _did he enjoy destroying AU?_  "

At this point, Ink took a breath before he let it out slowly. His fingers already stopped scratching the book.

"  ** _What do you think, Ink? Did I enjoy it?_** " Ink said while his hand turned into a fist. " He said that while he's smiling. And at that moment, I realized that he  **can't**  be saved anymore. He destroys because  **he needs to**. He needs to feel the thrill of monsters cries. He needs to do it to fill his own enjoyment. He destroys because he sees us as a  **game**.  **A game that he enjoys playing**. His mind already corrupted. He's a psychopath " He let out an angry sigh. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, counting numbers- five, six, seven, eight- to calm himself. At number ten, he let out his breath slowly. His shapeshifter eyes open once again and look towards Razz.

"And that's why I want to warn you. Don't you ever trust Error. I know that he saved you- even your brother- from me, but  **that's it**. We have been living for a long time, yet I still can't quite understand his mind. However, what I can say is he's not sane anymore. He's unpredictable. He can't be forgiven anymore after he destroys others AU. Do you understand, Razz?" 

"... alright "

"So, do you still have anything that you want to ask?" Razz shook his head. " I think this is enough. I never thought that you will talk about this since you never tell us " Ink gave him a smile, an empty smile.

"I just didn't like to think about anything that related to him. When I think about him, I always felt -" he gestured his hand beside him, "- angry? Disappointment? Rage? something like that until Dream told me that I have so many negativity in me and it makes Dream worried about my well-being. So, I stop thinking about him" Razz nodded, acknowledge the fact.

"...I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for answering my question" Razz left the room without waiting for Ink's answer. The rainbow skeleton let out a huffed. That's rude! Heh, well what did he expected from SwapFell Red? At least Razz thanked him. Heh, he's cute~ Ink chuckled.

Now, what was he doing before Razz come here? 

.

.

.

Huh, never mind that. What he needs to do right now is to find Dream. He needs him to distract himself from thinking about that glitch skeleton.

1475 words.

◣─────•~❉✿❉~•─────◢

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> There's a little comic that I made for this scene ( when Ink asks Error the reason he destroys). It's not too great but ...yeah. If you want to read it, [here](https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/page/blog/reason-error-forced-god-of-destroyer/mgoS_kuxa048qxJoJQBze4b62qlWDjWI2), though, I gotta warn you, it's drawn before this story exist
> 
> As you can see, Ink really hates Error. He didn't trust The Destroyer any more. He always distracts himself from his negativity since Dream always said that too much negativity will make him a madman, like Nightmare. So, no, he didn't want to become like that. He still a sane monster.
> 
> So, every time he feels negativity in himself, he will do anything that he likes- mostly drawing; which leads to creating AU. Sometimes, he also searches for Dream since Dream always full of positivity. By doing this, Ink may be influenced by Dream's happy vibe.
> 
> Side-note: when the ambush happened, Ink just took the best among the best fighter that has experience in combat. That's why they only 50-ish monsters. Plus, he can't teleport too many monsters into an AU.
> 
> This is unrelated with this story ->....I'm just wanna said that I'm so bad in naming chapters and writing. For whoever that read this far, God, thank you! I really appreciate it. *wipes my tears*
> 
> Have a nice day, readers!


	5. I don't understand

After Razz reached his own AU, he quickly gets out from the basement and went to his bedroom. He felt his body became hotter than usual while his hands were trembling. His SOUL was pulsing rapidly, making his breath became quicker. Oh, he knows this feeling. Great. Just great. Why now? Is it because of Ink?

Suddenly he remembers how Ink's eyes stare intensely towards him when their eyes met. Ink's eyes were colored in bloody red and it's felt like this is the first time Razz saw him who he truly is.

_" Do you understand, Razz? " asked Ink._

 Razz want to argue with him- about Error- however he paused and Razz will be a fool if he didn't notice how sharp Ink's tone was and how cold his eyes were, demanding him to obey his order. Ink acts like he was someone that superior than him. Expecting him to trust him blindly, like he knows everything that Razz didn't know. Thinking that Razz was still a kid that can't bear anything about the harsh world. Ink act like-

(  _" -but I can help yo- "_

 _" You don't know anything, Sans! You just a mindless kid. Just get out from here and_ **_never_ ** _disturb me again "_

_" Dad, I- "_

_"_ _ **Now**_ _"_  )

\- Razz covered his face with his hand and let out an exasperated sigh from his mouth. He wants to say something to Ink yet, he hides his irritation quickly since he can't argue with The Creator. He knows that the moment he talks back to Ink, Ink will try to convince him to do as what he said since -  _of course_ \- he's a God, he knows everything and -  _of course, once again_ \- it was Ink's responsible for everyone's safety as he is everyone Guardian and he didn't want Razz to come near Error since Error is a dangerous monster. But the way Ink asked -  _more like ordered_ \- him, make him feel-

" Fuck! "

He punched the wall with his hand that still covered in his own glove. A little crack formed on the bare wall, though Razz didn't care about them right now. He took a long breath and let it out slowly, doing what Blueberry taught him whenever he felt rage. Come on, he can do this. He already comes this far-  _a month without going berserk_. He can do this. Yeah, he ca-

His reflection stare at him when Razz's eyes darted at his mirror. He looks so ...weak, so small. His skull looks pale, almost white as some snow outside his house. His trembling body also didn't help him felt confident in himself either. He looks like..like... a-

(  _" Hmm, what do we have here? Hey brat, don't you know that this is not a playground?" asked the bear while his hand holding Razz upside-down. A smirk plastered on his face when Razz wriggled in his grasp._

_" Ow, did the little baby wants to escape for this old man? Heh, you need to try harder, baby bone." The bear let out a heavy chuckled when Razz growled at him._

_" If you think that thing will scare me, you really don't know how this world work, kid. In here, the strong one will kill while the weak one-" the hairy creature gave him a toothy grin "-will be killed. Can you guess who's gonna get kil- "_ )

An animalistic growl escaped from Razz throat before he smashed the mirror using his summoned bones. His magic crackling in his body- purring to let them out. He can't decipher between memories and realities anymore. 

(  _He can hear the wail of that disgusting creature who's right now was covering half of his face. Crimson blood trickled between his paws. Razz gripped his razor bone that holds an eyeball which covered in fresh blood._

 _" Ho-how dare yo- "_  )

What he does know now is he wants to lash out.

And all hell broke loose.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

" Here, take some of this and this and- Ah, I almost forgot about this too! Okay! I think that's all! Anything else? " Blueberry tilted his skull while his hand holding his chin, thinking either he has given all the necessity or not. 

" I think this is enough.  _Way too enough_ , actually " Mutt replied. Both of his arms were holding a paper bag with lots of groceries and some stationery.

(  _Mutt was surprised when he discovered that Razz keeps a journal after Blueberry suggested it to him. However, he won't complain if it able to tame Razz's temper. He's really grateful when Blueberry tries to help his little brother willingly. Since Razz befriend with him, he able to control his temper better than before_ ) 

" Ehe, sorry about this since you're the only one who has to carry it, but don't worry! I, the Magnificent Blueberry already prepared a present for you! There's some maple syrup in that bag. I already secured them into tiny little bottles so you can bring it anywhere you go! Aren't I the smartest skeleton?" Blueberry gave him a toothy grin and it melt Mutt's SOUL. This is actually refreshing for him as in his world, no one has a heart of gold like Blueberry. He gave a small smile to the cheerful skeleton.

" Nah, My Lord is the smartest. You can't win this fact " Blueberry gave him a fake pout and slapped at his leg. " Why can't you humor me just for once? "

" My loyalty is for My Lord. You can't change it "

"Even if I have a limited maple syrup that can only produce twice in a year?" the skeleton with blue-clad asked while rising his right eyebrow. His eyes widen a little bit before he composed himself.

"You mean  _that_  syrup?" he whispered softly. Blueberry nodded.

" ...  I think there's still a little space for you in my 'loyalty' corner " Blueberry covered his mouth quickly, to avoid from getting his laugh been heard, though his attempt was futile when Red -UnderFell Sans- look at them weirdly before he left them both. The small Sans gave him a ' Now-he-will-think-that-I-was-a-weirdo' look. 

" At least I humor you once " Mutt grin.

"No! That didn't count!  I don't want that humor! I want my humor ticket back! "

"I'm sorry, our ticket already sold out. Please come again after 2500 hours. Ding-dong"  Blueberry looked at him weirdly.

"...There are no 2500 hours. There are only 2400 hours" 

"Yeah, that's the point" he smirked when he saw Blueberry gasped. " Oh, I wil-"

Their conversation was interrupted when Stretch- Underswap Papyrus- let out some fake cough towards them. Stretch tilted his skull to his little brother, signing that they need to go home soon.

" Ah, okay. Just, let me finish this first. Mutt, send my regards to Razz. I don't know why he went home suddenly, but I won't ask. Just tell him, I'll be there for him,  **no matter what**  " Blueberry gripped on his hand became tighter at the end of his words. He just nodded at him.

After Blueberry helped him inserting his AU's codes in the machine, the machine rumbled before it opens a portal. He gave a small 'thank-you' to Blueberry before he entered the portal. A chuckle escaped from his mouth when he heard a faint " _You still owe me a ticket!_ " from Blueberry, though his eyes caught at how cold stretch's eyes were when their eyes met.

Ah, Stretch still wary with them, ha. It's disappointing but not surprising. After all-  _his left foot touched the basement's floor_ \- who won't when his little brother befriends with a monster that has a high Level Of ViolencE. He sighed. Welcome back to 'kill-or-be-killed- world' myself. Now, where did My Lo-

Mutt startled when he felt the familiar magic filled in the house. A sudden crash on the second-floor made Mutt dumped all of the paper bags and dashed towards the owner of the magic. His mind was jumbled in thought.

(  _Oh Star, what's happening? Is there someone up there fighting with his brother? Please let his brother still alive when he arrived! Please Sans, don'T LeaVe Me **aLone.**_

_**Not ag Ain!** _

_**Pl eaS e, N o mo Re!** _

_**San-**  _)

"  **My Lord!** " Mutt slammed the door, he didn't care about that - _stupid door! Blocking his way to him! Whose idea to invest this thing?!_   - door, even if the wall was cracked or the door already breaks from the impact. His only concern is his only family member, Razz.

His eyes widen when he saw how messy was Razz's room. The mirror was shattered into pieces, his bed-  _that usually tidy_ \- already had some holes on it. The pillow was shredded until he can't even recognize that thing as a pillow anymore. Some sharp bones -that came out from the floor- scattered without any pattern.

There, a monster stood alone in the middle of the room. Small little gasp can be heard from him. Mutt's left eyes let out a wisp of magic before it disappear when he didn't sense any danger. He paused before he walked slowly toward his brother.

" My Lord? " called Mutt, hoping that he'll get a reaction from his motionless brother. He can't see Razz's face since his little brother's back facing him.

" ...I don't understand..." Mutt stopped. He looked at Razz a few seconds before he decided to ask. " What is it that you don't understand, My Lord? "

" Mutt, tell me truthfully " Razz turn his body and stared a hole to Mutt. His crimson eyes glow in the dim room make Mutt steady his stands.

" What do you think about Error "

1623 words.

◣─────•~❉✿❉~•─────◢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:]  
> In this story, Razz didn't been welcomed with open arms by the others at first, since he always lashes out whenever he felt someone looking at him. He just thought that everyone who staring at him was belittling him ( thinking him as a small kid and a weak monster) and this makes him see red -even though not all of them see him like that. The only monsters who welcomed him with a smile on their face are Ink and Blueberry. ( Dream, not so much since he felt discomfort whenever Razz can't hold his temper - but he tries to befriend with him). 
> 
> Razz has short-temper making him hard to social with everyone. He always has his outburst when he didn't get what he wants (or when he was left in the dark- not knowing something important). Sometimes, he has an anger attack too. Because of this, everyone despises and hate SwapFell Red. Eventually, Razz learns to hold his temper when he's with others. Now, other monsters in the Omniverse didn't care about him anymore, though they are still wary with him.
> 
> For anyone who read this story and leaves me a kudo, thank you very much! (─‿‿─)  
> Also, thank you for the comments. It gave me the courage to try to finish this story.ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ  
> I think that's all. Have a nice day, reader(s).


	6. More confusion

" What do you think about Error? "

Mutt paused before he tilted his head. " You mean, The Destroyer? Why the sudden interest, My Lord? " he asked. However, when Razz gave him an intense look, he sighed. He doesn't understand why his little brother suddenly asked him the unexpected question, yet if it's able to calm his temper right now, he might answer him truthfully.

" What I think about Error, ha? Well, I guess he's strong. I can't deny that fact. If there's a situation where he was in front of me, the first thing I will do is to contact Ink. He is the only one who can rival with Error. Truthfully, when Ink requested us to fight him together, I'm kind of hesitated to join it. I'm afraid for the both of us " Mutt came nearer to Razz until there's only a step between him and Razz. " I'm afraid to lose you, Sans " He called his brother's name - _his real name_ \- showing how serious he is.

Razz stare at him silently before he asked. " Then, why did you agree? "

" ... I decided to join the ambush since I'm thinking about the future" Mutt crouched in front of Razz, making their eyes on the same level. Razz mouth mimicked his word. "Future? " he asked softly. " Yes, the future. **A future without Error.**  If we're able to defeat him, then the Multiverse won't be destroyed anymore. Our universe won't ever be gone. You will stay alive " he answered while he looked at Razz fondly.

Razz put his hand under his chin, thinking about something. Mutt waited for Razz silently, preparing himself for the next question from his little brother. He will let Razz ask him anything, and he will just answer it honestly until it's able to satisfied Razz's curiosity. After several seconds, the little skeleton decided to ask his question.

" ... So, you afraid that Error will destroy us. And you think that Error won't hesitate to kill us if he wants to? "

" Yes "

" ... What if he didn't want to kill us? " The sudden question made Mutt blinked his eyes a few times before he looked at Razz with a puzzled face. " Why did you ask that, My Lord? "

Razz turned his body so that his back facing Mutt before he paced up and down in front of his brother. Mutt can't quite catch what his little brother murmured.

" Error is merciless, right? Then, why did he..... he should be....yet... " For every second the time ticked, Razz's breath became quicker. Mutt became worried with his sibling. He can hear the edge in his tone when he was murmuring and his magic was sparked slightly in the room. Mutt's hands tried to grasp Razz's arm, yet he hesitated. He's afraid that Razz might suddenly lash out without warning if he disturbs his monologue. He needs to do something! He needs to fix this problem before it becomes worst! So, he does the safest way to get a response from Razz which is using his words.

" My Lord, what's wrong? "

"  **Everything!**  " Mutt flinched when Razz suddenly turned his body and growled at him. The small skeleton gritted his teeth when he realized that he made his brother afraid of him- again. Razz tried to calm his temper by following what Blueberry have taught him- breath. There's only silence between them before Mutt decided to ask.

" Please tell me, My Lord. What happened? "

Mutt waited for him for a few seconds until he almost gives up.  _Maybe Razz didn't want to tell him_ , he thought. It's okay, he can ask him another time. A sigh escaped from his mouth before he stood up. " If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I won't force you. Just know that I'll be beside you " Mutt turned his body and walked toward the door (  _the damaged door. Great. He hoped that Razz won't mad at him after this_ ).

" Blueberry sends his regard to you. He's worried about you, ya' know. He said that if you want to call him, he- "

"  **We should be dead where we stand right now, Papyrus**  "

His body paralyzed when Razz told him from the room. He turned his skull slowly until his amber's eyes met with scarlet eyes. " ...H-huh? " he stuttered without notice. What was My Lord talking about? Mutt was waiting for Razz to say that he was joking-  _it was just a lie-_  yet looking how serious Razz was - he gulped nervously while some cold sweats trickled on his skull. " What do you mean? "

" What did the others told you when you woke up? "

"....We lost. They said that Error able to escape from us " He looked at his little brother, who right now clicked his tongue. "That's all, ha. Let me tell you the whole story when you were unconscious" ...So he did miss something. Is that why Razz was having anger attack just now? Razz unclasped his fist before he decided to tell what had him anxious since the fight.

Mutt focused all of his attention towards Razz. " We almost get hit by Ink's magic that day" A cold shiver ran down his spine when he heard about it. He knew how dangerous is Ink's magic and the realization that it almost hit them makes his body trembling. Razz just continues his story without noticing his brother's fear. " I tried to drag you out of the way with me but my magic almost drained that time. I can't move anymore. I saw how the red paint moving to us. One more second, and we die"

"...Then, why aren't we?"

" ... Error saved us"

.

.

.

" Wh-what? " Mutt's eyes widen when he heard the truth. A shocking truth, actually. The Destroyer, the one who destroys other AU carelessly, saved them? It-It's gotta be a joke, right?

"He sacrificed his own hand. I saw it, Pap! His hand turned into dust, in front of me! " Razz snapped when he saw Mutt's disbelieving face. The taller skeleton startled when he saw how dead serious was his little brother. Razz was losing himself as his body started to shiver, trying to surpass his magic from lashing out again. Mutt dashed toward him and pulled him into a hug.

" And-and then, he asked me, either I've been hurt or not? It's like he cares about me than himself! He shouldn't be, right? Cause he has no mercy. Everyone said that. Then why....? Why is that instead of letting Ink hurt us, he chose to  **act**? Why? " Mutt hushed toward Razz, hoping that it will calm his little brother- even if it just a little bit. " His eyes locked on me -on us. And when he saw no injuries, he looked so, so relieved that  **we**  didn't get hurt"

Razz released his hand from his body before he grasped onto Mutt's clothes, shoving his face onto Mutt's ribs, trying to find comfort from his brother. " Before he left, he said something. He said that- that he didn't want all of this. The way he said that it's felt like he has been forced to fight us " His long, bony fingers stop from caressing Razz's skull.

He took a deep breath and released it. Is Error really..... No, he didn't think that Error was like that. It shouldn't be, right? Now he knew the reason Razz go rampage. This is really confusing. However, this is Error. From what he heard about the monster- his face turned grim. " My Lord... he is The Destroyer. Maybe the reason he won't let us die that day because he wants to play with us more. You do remember that Error sees our life as a game. Maybe he won't kill us today, or maybe tomorrow, but when he bored, **he will end us**  " He tried to reason with Razz.

The grasp on his clothes became tighter. " Then, why aren't we die yet, Mutt? " He gave him a puzzled face when Razz asked him. He didn't understand. What was Razz trying to say? " Tell me. When you're fighting, what do you feel?"

" What I felt?" Mutt tried to think about it. When he was fighting, he-

" You felt excited, right? Even if you don't want to fight, you still felt glee when you able to defeat someone. The feeling of achievement when your victim crashed under your boot will make you smirk proudly. You felt satisfied when you win the fight " Mutt didn't deny it. However, he still didn't understand why Razz wanted to know about it. " Then, here's the real question, Mutt " Razz released his grasp from his clothes and look straight into his amber's eyes

"  **When we were fighting, did Error smile?**  "

Mutt opened his mouth, trying to answer-  _of course he d_ \- before he paused. Wait, did Error show any expression when fighting? Did he-

" He never smiles when we were fighting. Never a single expression cracked on his stoic face " Razz answered Mutt's curiosity. " His SOUL wasn't in the fight that day. He just fights because we were fighting him. If he wants to end us, he can just use his God-like magic and all of us become dust. If what you said just now-  _that he can kill us when he's bored_ \- then, why didn't he? Even Dust-  _the stoic one among Nightmare's Gangs_ \- will grin when he fights"

That's- that's true. Then, why...?

" It's like Error was in the game. A game that he didn't want to play yet, he been forced to. He didn't want to fight us but  **he needs to** since we want to fight him.  **We are the one who forced him to fight us**  " Razz conclude his statement.

" ... Then, why did he destroy others AU? "

At that moment, Razz didn't say any words except, " I don't know " They sat silently on the dusty floor, trying to calm their nerve. " What...what if what we know about Error was false? Although, I don't think that Ink will lie to us- all of us. He won't right?" his little brother asked.

After for all their violence when they were with others, Ink still gave mercy to them -always smile, never look down at them, respect their boundaries, try to understand their behavior- so, no, Ink won't lie to them. Mutt shook his head, signing ' No, he won't'.

"...Then, maybe there's still something that we're missing. Something that only Error knows. Something important since he needs to destroy AU even if he didn't want to. Something like...like..."

Razz tried to think harder yet he let out an exasperated sigh when he can't find the answer. Mutt suddenly noticed that the room already become darker. Huh, time does move fast, ha. " My Lord, you should rest first. I'm sure that you're tired after ...all of this. Plus, we just healed from injuries"

Razz nodded slowly. " Of course. I'm just gonna clean up all my mess first. And Mutt" he called. Mutt tilted his head. " Don't tell anyone else about this. Do you understand? "

" Woof" he barked. Razz huffed and shook his head, though Mutt noticed that Razz gave him a little smile-a silent ' thank-you' to him.

(  _thank you for understanding me,_

_thank you for believing in me,_

_thank you for being by my side,_

_just,_

_thank you for everything_  )

Mutt gave him a lazy grin before he went out and go to the basement. The view of scattered groceries and stationery greeted him when he opened the basement's door. He crouched in front of them and collected the things one by one while his mind preoccupied with what Razz just discussed about-

(  **"** **Error** **saved us "**

**" He's merciless, right? Then, why? "**

**" We almost get hit by Ink's magic "**

**" Why didn't he kill us? "**

**" There's still something missing "**

**" What if- "**  )

Mutt rubbed his face before he let out a grumbling noise from his throat. Star, this is too much.

" I need a smoke"

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

[  _Multiverse_

_C:\Multiverse\AlternateUniverse /scannow_

_Beginning system scan. This process will take some time._

_Beginning verification phase of system scan._  
_Verification 1% complete._  
.

.

.

_Verification 100% complete._

_System found corrupt files and successfully repaired them. Details are included in AU-_ ]

Error swipe the screen, resulting the screen vanished into thin air. Huh, look like there's nothing to worried about. His heterochromia eyes stare at the biggest screen that floats beside him. He looked into the data rapidly, deciphers the codes without missing a bit. After a few seconds, he sighed in relief. Look like there's still enough space for Creator to create- maybe not too much but adequate for the Creator. So, no destruction for now.

The screen gone when he motioned his right hand downward. He rose his skull upward until he can completely see what above him. Millions of colorful SOUL - _mainly red SOUL-_  hanging on top of Anti-Void, thanks to his strings. Some of them were hard to catch, while the others were as easy as snatching chocolate from Cross.

(  _In the same time, Killer was trying to take Cross's chocolate from his grasp but it was futile. " Hey, why can't we share? You give your chocolate to Error, but not me?!? I thought we're bestie!"_

_" You're not Error. I won't give my precious food to anyone else except him!"_

_" Why? "_

_" Just because "_

_Killer let out a wailed while he threw himself into getting the chocolate_  )

Looks like everything was in good condition. His hand tried to pull his muffler in order to provide more warm for himself as he suddenly felt really cold, though when his fingers brushed nothingness on his throat, he's forgotten that he didn't wear it today. Now he remembers why. Apparently, Nightmare ordered him to change his clothes since his coat was missing his left's sleeve and his muffler was already full of blood and dust - saying that he had enough of blood stain on their sofa and he doesn't need more dust in their house. In the end, Cross lent him his black shirt while Horror would do their laundry.

His mind suddenly wanders to the fight that happened a few days ago. He remembered it vividly-

(  _When Ink sacrificed Classic Sans to the battlefield,_

_UnderFell Sans suddenly use his gravity magic to make an earthquake,_

_Reaper Sans used his scythe to end him,_

_Ink used his last magic to hurt him and_

_SwapFell Red siblings_ )

His mind stops at that thought. SwapFell Red. That time, Ink almost... One more second, all of SwapFell Red Universe ( either the original or the copies ) will vanish if he didn't stop it. He saved them. Error looked at both of his hands.  _He saved them_ , his mind repeated the fact. Even though he lost his left arm,  **he really saved them**. A warmth feeling filled in his SOUL. He fe-

" **Oh, what's this? The Destroyer care about my child's creation? How thoughtful of you. Fufufu~** " A voice suddenly appeared in his mind. Oh, he knows who is it- or what is it. The one who molded him into this role, the one who always controlled his SOUL, the one who makes him do  **this**.

**Fate.**

"  **How does it feel, Error? You felt you accomplished something? You think that when you saved one of them, they will start to love and care for you? You think that this will change their mind, hmm?**  " he could feel the strings around his body were lingering on his hands, acting as Fate was holding them.

"  **After your hands were full of dust and blood, you think they will change their perspective of you? Oh, how hilarious!** " Fate laughed loudly until it makes Error's mind buzzing. He quickly composed himself after the laughed was toned down. The laugh turned into a cynical chuckle. He felt the strings moved toward his shoulder, feeling like someone was hugging him from behind his back.

"  **This didn't change anything, Error. You still the Destroyer. The one who killed millions of monsters and humans. You are not a monster. You are a demon. You killed all of them despite they called for help, they showed their mercy, they ask you** ** _for mercy_** **. You just-** " the whisperer paused when Error just leaves the Anti-Void and went into his own room in Nightmare's house without giving any reaction.

"  **What this, cat got your tongue? ... or are you ignoring me?** "

Error opened his door and walked toward the stair, acting as he didn't hear anything from one of the powerful beings. Fate let out a small chuckled before he laughed maniacally- for a second time. He gripped the stairs' holder tightly to calm himself from the sudden laugh.

" **Ahahaha, you-you think I will leave you if you just ignored me? Heh, you always surprised me, Glitch. I'm so glad that I choose you. You're really different from the others. Ignore all you want, Destroyer, but remember this, You can't escape from me forever. After all, do you see these strings?** " A choke escaped from Error's throat when the strings around his throat suddenly became tighter, making him hard to breathe. The grip on the stair's holder becomes tighter -  _until the grip almost snapped the wooden holder_ \- preventing him from falling.

" _ **You're mine**_ "

"  **Error!** "

The strings eventually loose as Fate leave his mind. He gasped for air while the monster in front of him slowly touched his shoulder. The hand holds his shoulder when Error didn't react negatively toward the touch. " Error? " Dust -from DustTale- asked while he was holding him firmly.

"I'm-I'm fine. I'm fine. This is fine " Error repeated his words to reassure him ( and himself). He never noticed how malice was Dust's eyes were when he saw the shimmering strings around Error's throat before it disappeared or how Dust's magic was vibrating in his bones. What he does notice is there's his coat on the table in the living room. " ..Why does my coat...?"

"... I fixed it "

"Oh, thanks but, you shouldn't do that. I can jus-"

" Error's back? " Both of them stare at Horror - from HorrorTale- as he was standing with a basket full of clean laundry. " Wait there. I'll just-" Horror rummaged the basket until he pulled out a blue muffler. " Ah, here it is! Clean and new! " he gave the muffler to Error with a grin plastered on his face.

Error took his cloth gently and nodded toward Horror, as a sign of 'thanks'. Horror looked at Dust weirdly when the said skeleton just staring at Error's throat. Dust rubbed his throat while his eyes gazed at Horror, trying to tell something to him. Horror immediately understands when Dust showed the motion.

" So, what's for dinner?" they broke their eye contact when Error suddenly asked. " I don't know since Cross and Killer were in charge today. I heard about chocolate, but - " Horror started to have a conversation with Error-even though it just one-sided, Horror didn't mind- while Dust sat on the sofa and continue to stitch the coat. He will let Horror with Error since Horror does know how to distract Error from negative thought.  _It's alright_ , his mind whispered.  _Error's with them right now. He's safe with us. If there's someone who hurt him, he promises that he will torture them painfully. No one can escape from his grasp._ His left eye's let out a wisp of magic when he thought about the others that have hurt his family- their family.

**No one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3335 words.
> 
> ....That's a long chapter. The longest that I ever had. And, hey, will you look at that. There's Error! Yeah! The main character in this story finally appeared! *throws confetti*
> 
> I'm not satisfied with this chapter since I'm realized there're so many repeated words in her. One day I'm gonna fix it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> One day


	7. Another ambush

The birds were chirping as usual while the sun was hiding behind some clouds. The sound of the leaves rustled when the wind blew can be heard from the outside. All in all, it should be a fine day. However, the peace didn't last long when suddenly-

" What do you mean you want to ambush him  **again**?"

\- a gruff, raspy voice growled to their leader. The speaker -Red, UnderFell Sans- look into Ink from his seat. " Don't ya' see that attacking him won't change anything. Even if we work together, he will still win the fight "

' _like the last time_  ' was the unspoken words that everyone in the room could decipher. Most of them nodded while others just sat silently.

" Look, I know that the other day was not our day but, we still have some strategies that we didn't use yet, right? Maybe if we follow the plan, we can win this time!" Ink tried to reason with all of them. He darted his eyes towards Sci - Science Sans- and ask. " Sci, what's the probability that we will win this time?"

Sci startled when Ink suddenly asks him, yet he composed himself quickly. " Our chance to win? Well, if my calculation is correct then..." Sci murmured while his hand scribbled on a paper that he always store in his coat. " with his magic and his stealth....that would be below than 43%, I might say"

"That's not reassuring at all, Ink" Stretch spoke while his hands inside of his pockets. '  _We can't win this fight_ ' and '  _This is pointless_ ' can be heard around the round table. Sci put down his pen on the table and nodded.

" That's right. We can't fight him now, Ink. We need to wait until-"

" Until when, Sci? Until you can get  **100%** success? " The others startled when Ink suddenly mocking them. He looked them one by one and asked them sternly. "You do know that we talking about God of Destruction, right? It will  **never**  reach that point" Most of them grip their fist in frustrated when they been shoved with the ugly truth. " I will take  **any**  chance to defeat him" All of them shut their mouth as their leader ( their God- the one who create them) finished talking. No one dares to speak a word until Razz suddenly opens his mouth.

" Why the rush? We just recovered for a week "

" That's the point. Error will never think about it. We will make a surprise attack on him and victory will be ours " Ink answered with hopeful voice, yet his hope dimmed a little when the others look reluctantly to him, doubting his words. " Guys, please "

"  **Why** **?** " Classic, the one who sat two seats from him, asked. His gaze turned sharp at Ink, daring him to tell any lie. Ink felt like his SOUL was been judged- though it not so far from the truth.

" It just, I- I can't stand this anymore. I can't sleep peacefully until he defeated. We sacrificed  **everything**  to accomplished this far. Maybe there might be a chance to win this " Ink gripped at the end of his cream muffler, trying to hide his real feeling when all of their eyes on him. " I can't win this alone. He's getting stronger than before until it makes me fighting him getting harder and harder. I need your support. I hate to watch my creation to be dusted in front of my eyes again. I-I can't anymore. I want all of this to stop. I don't -"

(  _His SOUL felt likes it been shattered into tiny particles -Like a glass been hit by rock- when he saw the SOUL of one of his creation was crushed by Error's hand._

_Ink tried to find the others monsters, hoping that there was any survivors yet, every single SOUL in this UnderSwap copy -_

_Sweet and kind Azure, UnderSwap Sans,_

_Passive but funny Tangelo, UnderSwap Papyrus,_

_Fierce but gentle Queen Reina, UnderSwap Toriel,_

_All of them_

_-already gone._

_Nothing but_ _**dust** _

_The black skeleton with blue muffler turned his gaze to his side. His face didn't change, neither shock nor surprised when he saw Ink. It's like he knew that Ink will be there._

_" You came " His mismatch eyes locked on him. Standing alone with only him and the Destroyer, surrounding by nothing except dust everywhere, make Ink's SOUL cracked._

_ ' You're late ' _

_'_ _  You let them die, again ' _

_'_ _  You can't protect them ' _

_ 'They trust you. They believe in you, yet-' _

_His shoes were on some of the monster's dust_

_ ' you let them down' _

_ ' Is this how you take care of your creation? ' _

_Ink gripped his fist._

_**' You such a failure, Ink'**_ )

" I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I don't want to lose  **all of you**  " he hiccuped when his feeling overwhelmed him. " I don't want to. So,  **please** " Several tears leaked from his eye sockets. " ... please" he begged once again yet, this time his voice was trembling, trying to hold back his tears from falling.

All of them look at each other, waiting for someone to comfort Ink. This was the first time they ever saw how desperate Ink is, so they didn't know how to react. Fortunately, Dream and Blueberry came to calm Ink.

While the duo tried to comfort Ink, the others started to discuss either to join the ambush or not.

(  _' I think we can give another chance to fight Error once again '_

_' You sure? What if this fight leads to death? The last time was just a luck '_

_' Look, until when will we stay defense? Every single day, we fear of Error. We never know when he will strike our home '_

_' Yeah, I agree. I can't stand waiting for Error to destroy my Universe '_

_' Hey, you may want honorable death but I didn't want to leave my family if I die '_

_' This is too risky. How can we be sure that we can defeat him? '_

_' We have Dream and Ink on our side. I gotta admit that our plan also perfect. We never know until we try '_

_' I don't think that- '_  )

" You okay there, Ink? " Dream asked while he rubbed Ink's back. Ink nodded slowly. " I'm fine. Just... I'm sorry. We're having a serious meeting and yet - " Ink let out a grumble from his throat. " Star, why am I so  **weak**  " He tried to shield his face from his friends by hiding in his muffler.

" Hey, hey " Blueberry called, hoping that Ink will raise his face, yet Ink didn't react. " Ink. Come on, look at me. Listen, you're not weak. Everyone cry, even Razz cry when his feeling overwhelms him "

"...Really? " Blueberry nodded. Ink steal a glanced to Razz, as the smaller skeleton was having a discussion with others. Razz gave the others a stern face while he voices his opinion.

" Hmm, that's quite a shock " Dream said while his hand still rubbing in a circle on Ink. " He may act tough, but he still a monster, you know. It's normal to cry for something. Even I cried when my brother didn't let me come to this meeting "

" Ah, right. Your overprotective brother. I still don't understand why he still forbids you to join us. Truthfully, you have some experience in fighting " Blueberry agreed with Dream statement though Ink started to shift his eyes toward Blueberry. " He just worried about you, Blue. He didn't want you to get hurt " Blue stare into Ink before he let out a tired sigh.

" I know, I know. It just, sometimes I felt ...hopeless. I mean, look at you, all of my friends were fighting to defend Multiverse. On the other hand, I just- " His blue glove gestured at himself. " I just stay in here, doing absolutely nothing. I feel... unwanted. Like... am I a burden to you? "

The moments the words escaped from Blue's mouth, his eyes widen, just realized what he just said and shook his head quickly. " Wait! Just forget what I told you! It's nothing important. I should cheer you up yet,- "

" Hey, Blue "

Blue paused when Ink suddenly holds his hand. " You never a burden to us. You are one of my best friends that I cherish in my life. Don't let the others tell you otherwise" Dream agreed and put his hand on Blue's shoulder, making the skeleton with blue-clad stared at the guardian of positivity.

" You may not be in the battle but you know what, knowing that someone will welcome us back in here will rise up our spirit. You are important to me- to us. Having you here already make us stronger" Blue gave them a shaky smile when he heard it. " You guys..." Ink pulled both of them into a hug.

" This fight won't be long anymore. It will end soon. After we defeat Error, we will get our peacefulness. No more worry. No more destruction. I promised you this. That's why, please believe in me. Together we will bring happiness to everyone" Ink vowed between the three of them. They stared at each other and grinned.

" Forever Star Sanses! " they whispered loudly before they let out chuckles from their mouth, though it didn't last as suddenly a coughed interrupted them from having their moments.

" Yes? "

" ... We agree "

Ink looked at all of them with grateful eyes. "... Thank you for believing in me. I know that not all of you agree with me, but we didn't know when we will get this chance once again. I promise that I'll protect all of you " he declared as the others accept it silently. Classic suddenly rose his hand. " Sorry, but I can't join you this time, right Ink? "

Ink blinked his eyes before he remembers. " Ah right. I do promise you for only one fight, isn't it? I understand. Classic won't join the battle this time" The original Sans nodded. Some of them grumbled yet they do understand the reason. If the Original die, all of them cease to exist.

" So, when will we start? " A defeated sigh escaped from Ink's mouth when he heard the question. " I hate to say this, but we must wait for him. There's no other way to track him" A portal was opened in front of the Creator, thanks to his magic. " I'm just gonna stay in Doodle Sphere to watch either he had de-  **Everyone, prepare yourselves** " Ink used his brush to create a huge portal for everyone. Dream look into the doodle sphere and saw one of the drawings on paper started to fade bit by bit.

There's only one meaning if the painting on the paper starts to fade.

Error was destroying the AU.

" Look like we will meet him sooner than we thought "

1867 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :
> 
> Okay, I admit. This chapter was pretty boring. To sum it up, they gonna have a second ambush. You might ask, why Classic didn't join the fight this time, so let me explain.
> 
> At first, Classic didn't want to fight. He didn't want to include himself in this fight cause he hesitated with Ink idea- to defeat Error. When Classic on Surface, he experienced many things. One of them is you can't judge someone at first glance, like- there're humans that look innocent from the outside yet they have a high LOVE and EXP. He learned about mafia- where the bosses usually use their subordinates to do their job, making them having lower EXP- and ex-criminal where they have above average LOVE yet, they tried to atone their sin by helping the others. He might be lazy, but he's not a blind judge. Since he didn't know what Error's motive when destroying the AU, he excused himself from fighting the Destroyer. Call him selfish but he didn't want to make a mistake that he will regret soon. (Another reason is as long as his Universe is safe, he didn't want to throw himself into a complicated situation, so he stay in the neutral side. After all, ignorance is bliss )
> 
> However, Classic eventually agreed when Ink used the 'friendship' ticket on him. ( Please, Classic. If you didn't want to do it for yourself, do it for the others. Red, Blue, Comet. Please ). He agreed as long as Ink promises him for only one fight. After that, he won't involve himself between The Creation and The Destroyer conflicts. Ink agreed.
> 
> Side-note-> In this story, there're two sides. One of the sides was the one who supporting Ink. They always come to the meeting and sided with Ink when the Creator declared to kill Error.
> 
> On the other side was the neutral side, where they sided neither Error nor Ink. Some of the reasons are they only committed their loyalty toward their ruler in their Universe only, or because they hesitated like Classic, or because they didn't want to involve themselves in the conflict and others.
> 
> They are FellSwap Gold, Genocide Sans, UnderLust, Fresh, HavenTale and etc. Ink didn't force them to side with him since he didn't want to limit their freedom. If he forces them to stand by his side, then he isn't any different from the bad guy.
> 
> Ah, I wrote too much of A/N. I'm gonna stop now.
> 
> Last but not least,
> 
> Have a nice day, readers


	8. The origin of Ink [The Creator]

He felt emptiness.

Like, there was something hollow in him

There should be something

yet, he cannot quite sure what is it.

something felt ... missing.

.

.

.

.

Until it wasn't anymore.

┏━━━━ ★ ━━━━┓

_" It's time for you to wake up, my child. Don't worry, dear._

_You'll know what to do "_

┗━━━━ ★ ━━━━┛

The first time he opened his eyes,

he just saw nothingness surrounded him

He didn't know how

He didn't know why

but

suddenly he did know that there's someone out there

someone that will hold the most important role in what he will do soon

and so, he opens a portal using his brush

and jumped into it.

The Undertale's world

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He learns many things when he went there.

He met with a skeleton monster named Sans

When he asked who he was

His mouth just answered it smoothly like it already engraves itself in his mind

" I'm Ink, The Creator. And I'll create many Universe soon. Nice to meet you, Original "

Sans gave him a weird look

Though, after a few weeks of meeting him

Sans started to answer his curiosity about his world

The world was so big

There are land and sea

There are colors and monotone

and there live many kinds of creature likes humans, animals

and monsters

Sans also told him about what happened in Underground

the child

the core

the SOUL

everything

When Ink went to his home

( his very own home. A void with some colors.)

He suddenly felt an urge to draw something.

A copy of Undertale with a little twist

' What if the Fallen Child can talk? '

and so, Undertale #2 was born

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He created many Alternate Universe as he got inspired by Undertale world. All of it to satisfied his curiosity. Like -

' What if the monsters act harshly in order to cope themselves from falling down? '

UnderFell was created

' What if the role and personality of all of the monsters in Underground were swapped? '

UnderSwap came next

' What happens when the monster act like the mafia- the same way as humans in the original Universe '

Mafiatale was born

However, not all of them able to meet his expectation like-

' What if Frisk never come back to Underground to break the Barrier? '

Undertale # 26 exist

' What if Chara didn't want Frisk to go surface and use their ability to keep them in Underground? '

Undertale # 31 was born

Ink left them to their own when he gets bored as there's nothing change. He decided to build another AU and eventually, he forgot about their existence.

(̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶f̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶

h̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶

S̶e̶v̶e̶r̶a̶l̶ ̶d̶e̶c̶a̶d̶e̶s̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶r̶,̶

H̶o̶r̶r̶o̶r̶t̶a̶l̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶D̶u̶s̶t̶t̶a̶l̶e̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶)̶

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He befriends with most of his creation though, he mostly loves the skeleton siblings especially Blueberry, Underswap Sans.

He likes to stay in that Alternate Universe as it was one of the most peaceful AU

Blue always drag him outside to play with him

They always play in the arcade

Or go watch a movie

Or go having a picnic

Or anything

Ink likes his life right now

Blue always showed him something new

For example, last week, Blue introduced him to comic

He never knew that reading comic can bring him into another world

A world where humans can use magic

A world where reincarnation was possible

A world where there are action and adventure

A world where he was the protagonist

And a sudden wish popped in his mind

' I wish - '

" Ink, are you coming or not? "

" Wait up, Blue! "

His thought was soon forgotten.

( But Fate will not forget about what her precious child wish

Fate will do anything for his child

Anything

And because of this, everything change )

┏━━━━ ★ ━━━━┓

_" I will grant you your wish, My child._

_Just you wait "_

┗━━━━ ★ ━━━━┛

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

The first time he meets Error,

He felt hatred

It was supposed to be a fine and dandy day

yet, all of it changes when AU started to vanish rapidly

The drawing on the paper started to fade one by one in a quick pace

Ink hurriedly tried to investigate it

And that's how he found the monster- A black skeleton

A black skeleton with a black hoodie on his skull and black pants

The most noticeable thing that differs him from other monsters was the errors sign on his body

An unknown skeleton that he never remembers to create

A skeleton that responsible to destroy his beautiful creation

When he saw how the skeleton killed all the monsters on that Universe

Ink saw red

And he attacks

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He met another skeleton that he never remembers either he created him or not

Apparently, Dream was not one of his creation

He was a guardian of positivity feeling

And he has a brother named Nightmare

The guardian of negativity feeling

A brother who right now became a demon

After some serious talk, Dream decided to join Ink and elected himself as his partner since they have the same motive

To save the Multiverse

Dream, Blue and him create a group named 'Star Sanses'

The one who will bring happiness and peacefulness for Multiverse

Together, they will fight any evil and threat to Multiverse

Though usually, it will be Dream and him that will fight since Stretch forbid blue from getting engaged in the battle

But it's okay, they still best friends

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Every time Ink met Error, ( he called him Error as his body always glitches no matter what), they always engaged in a fight.

Sometimes, Ink almost catch him

The other times, he almost able to dust Ink.

Even though the way the Destroyer's fighting look like a rookie

His magic to destroy cover him up

But, it's okay since Ink still have an upper hand as he has experience in battle thanks to Dream

He never thought that Error has felling until one day, he saw him crying.

The Destroyer was sobbing while he was killing the monsters.

Ink can't saw him clearly as he was hiding from the black skeleton, though he was able to catch some words from him.

" Why are they smiling while I just ... This is unfair "

Maybe the Destroyer isn't the same as he thought who he is.

After that, every time they were fighting, Ink will ask him the reason he started to destroys Universe

Usually, he just gave him a vague answer,

'he needs to destroy it'

The other time, he just looking silently at him while making a face, like he wants to say something

yet, he teleported before Ink could catch him

Ink wants to help him

He wants to help the lonely skeleton

Maybe there's still a chance for him.

After all, everyone deserves a second chance, right?

( But soon, his delusion was destroyed

He hoped that Error will deny him

He hoped that Error will lash at him

He hoped that Error will say ' No, I'm not!'

He hoped that Error will...

will...

will just don't agree with his statement

yet

Error gave him a s̶m̶i̶l̶e̶ smirk and said

"What do you think, Ink? Did I enjoy it?"

Error didn't deny him

He didn't

Instead, he just stares at him like he didn't give any damn about the world

.

.

.

.

At that moment, Ink realized that Error can't be forgiven anymore

That was the first time he holds a grudge to someone )

After that, Ink will try to dust the Destroyer as he was a threat to his creation

Through the battle, Error became stronger than before

It's becoming harder for Ink to find an opening to strike the Destroyer

The situation became worse when Error partnered with Dream's brother, Nightmare

Whenever they were fighting, Nightmare will handle his friend while Error will take care of Ink

However, this didn't dampen his (and Dream) spirit to protect the Multiverse

He will do anything to protect his creation from them

Even if he had magic fatigue when battling with the Destroyer

Even if he had to sleepless in order to think about their plan

Even if he had to let his creation to battle alongside with him despite the risk

He will do it

As long as the main threat to his creation can be kill

He will take whatever chance that he had

And today

.

.

.

" Everyone in their position. Follow the plan and surround him. Don't let any opening for him to escape. Dream, standby until I give you the sign. The same goes for all of you " Ink barked his order softly. Everyone nodded in understanding. A little camera and speaker attached on each of them, letting the others in Omniverse- especially Sci- to watch their back. Ink had a small gadget on his scarf for Sci to listen and tell Ink about the other's situation-either they need help or not- when fighting.

Fortunately, today they will battle in the forest. There were many places and ways for others to hide. Ink can taste the magic -  _the dark magic that makes everyone felt suffocates, his magic smell like ashes, ancient magic like Ink that demands the others' attention-_  not far from them. All of them already hide either on the tree or behind the bushes, surpassing their magic from being detected by the Destroyer.

A few moments later, the sound of the footsteps and the rustling leaves can be heard. They waited for the stranger to walk into their circle, just to know either it's the Destroyer or just one of the innocent monster. Their curiosity didn't last long when a pitch black skeleton walked in front of them.

Ink saw some of the dust fall from his pitch black coat. He tried to ignore the burning hatred in his SOUL when he knew that Error just killed another harmless monster. He needs to calm down. It will only bring bad outcomes if he let himself been engulfed by hatred.

Ink closed his eyes while chanting some reassure words.

'It's alright'

' Everything will end soon'

' Today is the day'

(  _...Hey, Error_

_You always think that all of this is just a game, right?_

_You never care about the others_

_Never care about living beings_

_You just live for your own selfishness_

_You never care what the others give or want_

_Even if they give you mercy_

_Even if they asked for mercy_

_You always fight until they turn to dust_

.

.

.

.

.

_Destroy all you want Destroyer_

_However, it won't be long_

_Cause today is the day -_ )

-he opened his eyes and stare at The Destroyer with determination. His grip on his brush became tighter.

**the day when you'll die**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*** You're filled with determination***

1758 words.


	9. The Battle

They waited for their leader's orders patiently. No one makes a sound yet, their gaze locked on The Destroyer firmly. Ink rose his right hand, signing to the others to wait for a few seconds, watching his enemy with predator's eyes before he sna-

Ink yelped when a bunch of strings wrapped itself on his ankle before he been pulled to the Destroyer. In a blink, he was dangling upside-down behind Error. The black skeleton turned his body so that they were facing face-to-face. 

" Oh wow, fancy seeing you here, Error" he let out a chuckled, trying to hide his anxious from the glitch skeleton. ' _Shit, does he know our plan?_  ' Ink thought. However, the way the black skeleton just only focus his attention on the Creator showed that he didn't fully aware that there were other monsters with him. Ink mentally smirk when he realized the fact. Now, he just needs to distract the Destroyer for a little while before they can begin their plan. Fortunately, he does know how to do it.  

 " ...Hey, Error. You know what, I'm tired. Tired with all of-" Ink gestured casually to his surrounding "-this. The fight, the victims, the result. We fight, we bruise, you escape, repeat. All of this will just go round and round. Don't you think that we should stop now?" the string around his legs tightened.

" Ahahaha, why are you giving me that look? You didn't want to stop this, aren't you? Of course, you won't agree with me. After all, you see this as a game, right? You don't care about all of them cause to you, they are nothing. Just pieces in your sick game. When they bore you, you destroy them"

" They need to be killed" Error finally speaks. Ink paused before he laughed. Not the happy and cheerful laugh, instead it was the hollow and empty laugh. The one that creeps the others. " Yeah, they need to be killed. They need to, to fill your enjoyment, isn't it? Cause you were bored and you need something to fill your time. What other things that bring you enjoyment except for destroying my creation, right? Others misery bring happiness to you. You are one sicko monster, Error -"

" You don't know what you're saying, Creator" 

Ink ignored him and continue his talk, acting like he didn't been interrupted by his enemy " -and I decide that I want to end all of this soon"  A tired sigh escaped from Error. " Are you doubting me? You think that I won't do it? Oh, don't worry, Error. I promised you that it will happen cause today-" Error rose his right eyebrow when Ink suddenly gave him a smile before the smile turned into a smirk. "-  **is the day you die** "

A laser beam was suddenly been shot behind Error. The string around Ink soon been released when Error quickly moved his body to avoid the magic. Ink summoned his magic and make a cocoon around him, using it as his barrier. The magic hit the tree instead as both of them able to dodge it. Error gave him a bewildered look when he saw that the Gaster Blaster didn't belong to him. 

Ink raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. In a blink, all of Ink's comrade revealed themselves in front of Destroyer. UnderFell, SwapFell Red, BirdTale, SwapFell, MafiaTale- all of them stood bravely while gripping their weapons. Error's eyes widen when he realized that he had been surrounded by the others- trapped without any opening for him- before his glitchy hands clenched into a fist. Ah, looks like Error does understand his situation.

He can't escape without any fight.

 A smirk decorated on Creator's face before he opened his arms toward the Destroyer.

"  _ **Shall we play the last game?**_ "

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

The moment Ink finished his words, all of them summoned their magic, letting a wisp of magic from their eyes. Without missing a beat, they checked the God of Destruction. 

 **Error ( file.exe cannot be found)**  
**[God of Destruction]**

 **LOVE : 986767564358-** c̶̷h̶̷e̶̷c̶̷k̶̷.̶̷e̶̷x̶̷e̶̷ ̶̷h̶̷a̶̷s̶̷ ̶̷s̶̷t̶̷o̶̷p̶̷p̶̷e̶̷d̶̷ ̶̷w̶̷o̶̷r̶̷k̶̷i̶̷n̶̷g̶̷

 **EXP : 9994569909001090** E̶̷̸_̶̷̸R̶̷̸r̶̷̸_̶̷̸0̶̷̸_̶̷̸R̶̷̸

***Are you sure you want to fight me?**

Their legs froze when Error glared at them. They don't know why, but they felt like they were the ones who been judge by the black skeleton. A feeling surged up within them. It's felt like...like their sin crawling on their back. What is thi-

" Everyone, let's go! " They break from their dazed when Ink shouted his order. Quickly, they pick up their weapons and fight, ignoring the weird feeling that they had just experienced a few seconds ago. They shouldn't dwell in useless things like this. Right now, they need to focus on the fight.

Together, they dashed towards the Destroyer and attack without any hesitation.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

Error summoned a barrier of bones to defenses himself from a dozen of razor-sharp bones before he used his strings to catch the victim and threw him to the tree. The small skeleton with purple-clad (  _what was his name again? A name that ends with berry....Purple berry?_  ) groaned when his spine and skull hit the rough tree. He didn't let the guilt consume him, not now.

He solely focused his attention on the fight. Every attack that comes towards him, he will quickly avoid it before he pays them back either by using Gaster Blaster or using his strings to throw them somewhere else.

As he was too fixed on the enemies that surrounded him, he never notices that a skeleton aim a rifle towards him until he heard the bang. The bullet swirled to him in fast-paced as there's nothing blocked his way. Error hurriedly twisted his body in order to dodge the deathly bullet and-

a golden arrow lunged towards his right eye socket. He suddenly felt dread surged in his body. Oh sh-

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

All of them froze when the sound of crack echoed in the silent forest. Their eyes solely focused on the black skeleton, who right now fell on the rough ground after he been hit by the arrow. They can see clearly how half of the arrow manage to pass through the skull. A spidery crack formed around the hole.

They hold their breath, waiting either the Destroyer will stand up or not. Anxiety crept in them, a few of them already have some sweats rolled on their skull. 

They wait,

and wait

and...

They flinched when suddenly a tiny 'ping' can be heard from the glitching skeleton before a ...something (  _box? square?_  ) appeared on the said skeleton. There were scattered words -that were glitching like its owner- before it finally formed words.

Rebooting...  
7 minutes left

" We did it, guys! " Ink screamed in delight. They blinked in confusion at their leader. " Oh right, you never saw Error like this. Actually, he was- "

" He was shutting down his system for a few minutes " a voice spoke from their mini gadget. " He was rebooting. Oh gosh, this-this is our chance! " Sci laughed when he finished his words.

Ink nodded. " Sometimes, a window- _that box thing that you saw here_ \- will appear when his feeling overwhelmed him, like me. Though, I usually puked out some black ink " Ink helped Raven - BirdTale Sans- to stand. " So, right now he... " Red darted his eyes toward the motionless body

" He can't move for a few minutes " Ink confirmed his suspicions. All of them let out a relieved sigh from their mouth. They exchanged glance among each other (  _they stop the God of Destruction_ ) before the realization dawned on them (  _Oh_ ** _Star, they stop the_** ** _God of Destruction_**  ).

Some of their eye sockets brimmed with tears while a watery laugh escaped from their throat

Some of them have a shaky smile cracked on their face

Some of them leaning at the tree to support their trembling body

Oh Star, they can't believe it

They did it

Even if their body already have wounded and bruises

Even if they have magic fatigue

Even if they have cracked bones

Even if they have marrow dripped from their injuries

They won the fight!

They locked their eyes toward their leader, their savior

Ink blinked his shapeshifter eyes when all of his comrades'  eyes on him, though he eventually gave them a genuine smile.

" You guys did it. Finally, all of this will end soon "

They never felt relief in their lives until now.

Only one word that they all thought

'Finally'

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

Dream held his breath when his arrow struck into the black skeleton. He waited patiently from the small cliff, not far from the battlefield (  _Oh Star, did it work? Does the paralyzed potion that coated on his arrow work? Did they manage it? Oh Star-_ ) before he saw a window popped out on his victim. A shaky breath escaped from his mouth. It works. He closed his gold eyes and took another breath, to calm his adrenaline rush before he let it out slowly. He did it-no, they did it. 

Their plan was created by Ink. Distract the Destroyer, make a surprise attack, shot the bullet and the arrow at the same time from the opposite side, so that he can't dodge it. Use an arrow that coated with a paralyzed potion to stop him. A simple plan but difficult to do it. He blinked several times. Difficult but they manage it.

His eyes twinkled in delight when he realized what just happened. They finally did it! Oh Star, they stop the destruction!

He let out watery laughed from his throat. His SOUL hummed in thrill when he can felt positivity ( _relief, happy, delight, relief, thrill, excite,_ _ **relief**_ _, content, overjoy_ ) from the others. He wiped his tears that already leaking from his eye sockets.

Finally

A smile cracked on his face.

Finally, they can-

" You're brimming with positives feeling aren't you, dear brother "

Dream never turn his body so fast- _too fast that he might think that his neck already snapped into two_ \- until he heard the voice.

A voice that he's really familiar with. A voice that he longed yet, at the same time dread when he heard it.

"Bro-"

A pitch black tentacles lunged towards him before he's able to call him. The last thing he saw before he been engulfed by darkness was a sapphire eye bore into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1759 words


	10. Here comes the backup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ A/N :
> 
> -This is unedit  
> -Read at your own risk  
> -This is cringe  
> -I'm so done with the fighting scene  
> \- Why did I think that writing is a good idea? Can someone please tell me?  
> -This is one of the chapters that I hate/love at the same time ]

" Now's the time to end all of this " Ink announced. He gazed at them, before nodding his head. The others summoned their own Gaster Blaster and set their target to the motionless monster. All of their magical beasts hovered beside their own master, waiting for their summoner's order patiently.

" At the count of three. One... "

They rose their hand, making their Gaster Blaster opened their jaws widely.

" Two... "

Their magical beast mustered their laser beam inside their jaws, though they didn't shoot it unless their summoner orders them to. Ink took a glance at the window on top of the body- Rebooting... 4 minutes left.  _This is it_ , he thought. 

Once they shoot the laser beam to the Destroyer, there will be no more destruction. Error will cease to exist. No one ever survives from the laser beam of Gaster Blaster without any protection. Ink tried to hide his giddiness, though a grin appeared on his face.

Ink took a breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his feeling. Just one more step and his creation will be saved from the Destroyer. They will manage the Dark Sanses after this. At least they will not have any strong ally anymore except Nightmare though, the Guardian of Negativity won't do much as Ink and Dream will fight him. Never mind that, he needs to focus at the Destroyer right now. 

Rebooting...  
3 minutes left

I'm sorry, Error. I hope there's another way to end this, but you can't be saved anymore. I do try to help you, I do, yet -

(  _he remembered how Error just killed his creation merciless. Never a single hesitation when he dusted monsters. Some of the monsters cried for mercy, asking the Destroyer to spare them but their cries never been heard by him_  )

-you have too many sins on your back. You cannot be forgiven anymore.

'This is for the best' he thought.

Goodbye, Error

" Thre-"

The ground rumbled under their feet, making all of them halted their movement. They glanced at each other with bewildered faces. What's happening? Why was the ground- Ink's eyes wide open when the realization hit him like a bullet train. He turned his body to the others and-

"  **EVERYONE, RETREAT!**  " he yelled. 

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

When Ink suddenly shouted his order at them, some of them jump back quickly thanks to their instinct while the others still in dazed with the sudden commend. " Wait, why would we retre-"

The unfortunate monsters let out a howl of pain from their throats when some sharp bloody bones grazed on their faces and bodies just before they able to take a step back. Instinctively, they teleported away from the bones and hold their fresh wounds while groaning.

What just happened?

" What do we have here "

Everyone set their eyes to their attackers who right now sitting on one of the blunt bone. His scarlet eye stared at them. A huge hole craved on his left skull, leaving an empty hollow on it. Their magic automatically checked on him.

**Horror ( HorrorTale)**

**LOVE : 304**

**EXP : 1054**

*** Ah, it's Ink's minions***

" Oh, such a coincidence to meet all of you! "

Another skeleton with black stains leaked from his eyesockets suddenly appeared beside the bone. A red target-like SOUL can be seen on his clothes, around his ribcage. His right hand was in his pocket yet, they can saw an outline of a knife in it. A manic grin cracked on his face.

**Killer (KillerTale)**

**LOVE : 564**

**EXP : 6542**

*** Mind if I join you? ***

They can sense another new magic near them. In a blink, a skeleton with his skull been hidden by the hood stood near Error's body. His miscolored eyes stared at the Destroyer silently before he fixed his eyes on them. They were on edge when they read him. Some of them gripped their weapon tightly while the others materialized their magic, preparing for the worse.

**Dust (DustTale)**

**LOVE : 788**

**EXP : 13245**

*** Look like we gonna have free LOVE and EXP ***

While the others watch the Dark Sanses cautiously, Red took a step ahead. He aimed his Gaster Blaster to them and ordered it to blast the laser beam. However, his attack seemed futile when just before his beast could shoot the target, someone slashed it, making the beast crumbled into dust. Red stared at the dust with shock before he took a glance around him to find the culprit. It didn't take a long time as when he turned his body to look behind all of them, he saw him. His ruby eyes connected with white pinprick eyes.

A skeleton with monotone clothes stood on one of the trees, exactly behind all of them. His right hand was holding a gigantic knife. A noticeable red scar attached under his right eye socket. 

**Cross (X-Tale)**

**LOVE : 211**

**EXP : 749**

*** ... ***

Just before Red could call him out, Cross teleported himself beside Error. The end of the white scarf fluttered for a while before it settled behind his back. His eyes still locked on them, yet he called the Destroyer name. " Error?"

(  _They didn't expect any response, after all, they still have time, right? However, Lady Luck wasn't on their side today_  )

They jolted when a groan answered Cross's call. Wh-what? They were stunned when the - _suppose_ \- unconscious body moved his body, making the rattling of his bones break the silence. Despite how the glitch stood up slowly, no one stops him as they hold their breath when they were fazed at the golden arrow that still stuck in his black skull. A million questions filled in their minds.

(  _Why are they here?_

_Did they just miss their chance to kill their enemy?_

_Why did Error look unbothered with the arrow?_

_Did the potion fail to paralyze him?_  )

However, their thought stopped when they saw what Error do next. All of them stared in shock when Error rose his right hand and grabbed the arrow before he-

_**Crack!** _

-They flinched when they heard an audible cracking bone. The sight of Error tugged the arrow carelessly make some of them felt anxious. 

They can't imagine how insane was the gangs until now. The dark sanses never leave their eyes from them instead, they just act like all of this just normal, seeing a monster just pulled a weapon from his body was a routine in their daily life. This realization made their stomach churned.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

Ink's eyes wide open when he saw Error suddenly woke up from his faint. no.no.No.nO!NO! **NO!**  his mind chanted, hoping that all of this just an illusion.

He flinched when he heard the sickling crack from him. The glitch skeleton shook his head a few times before he opened his eyes. His left eye was colored in mix color-red, yellow and blue- while his right eye was colored in void. There's no color except the red void filled his eye socket.

Error blinked his eyes before his right eye started to show a yellow pinprick in it. The hole behind his skull soon covered with a bunch of strings before it dissolved and become one with his skull. Ink looked at him with disbelief.

They almost there! They almost kill their enemy! Just one more step and there will be no more destruction. Just one more step, just another second! Their plan already succeed, dammit! If they just a little bit faster, it won't become like this! Just a little bit more-

(  _he can taste their sweet victory. A sweet, sweet thought where his creation will be saved from God of Destruction. There will be no more fear of the Destroyer. A world where his creation can lives peacefully without worrying about Error_  )

\- and yet...yet...

His grip tightened on his brush when he saw the skull that once had a spidery crack on it, already gone in a blink without any trace. The permanent glitch on Error's body started to calm down a little bit than before. He saw Dust whispered something to Error, yet he can't hear anything as the whisper was so soft. The black skeleton responded by shaking his head before he rose his head up and-

-Ink clenched his fists when their eyes met. Error just locked his eyes at him silently, like a cat watching its prey, never move a bit unless to judge its movement. Both parties just stood silently, waiting for the others attack.

Ink tried to make a plan. Do they still have a chance to defeat them? No, the main problem is can he protect the others from the gangs safely? Error was a problem, the gangs was another problem. Damn, what should he do? He needs help from someone who can watch their back. Someone who can help from ousid-Wait, that's it! They have Sci!

He lowered his skull slowly into his muffler, acting as he was trying to guard up his defense before he whispered to his microphone. " Sci, can you hear this? " A hummed answered him. Good, Sci does know what their situation right now. " Can you tell Dream to standby for another shot? They still didn't know about him, right? " 

" Wait, I'm gonna look into his camera for a while. And...Yeah, he still on the cliff, watching all of you actually. Dream, can you hear me?" Sci asked. Ink's eyebrow creased when there's only silence that greeted them.

" Dream?" Sci tried once again. Ink took a glance at the Dark Sanses as they were whispered between each other, though they took a glance to them once in a while. Horror just sat silently on the bone, just watching them without moving a bit.  Hold up, there's something missing here. Where's Nightma-

The sound of rustling clothes can be heard from the other side of the speaker. Sci let out a relieved sigh. " Dream! Thanks, Star. I thought that we can never reach you. Listen, we need your help. Right now, the Dark Sanses was- "

"I'm sorry. Dream can't answer your call right now"

Ink immediately turned his head towards the small cliff that's not far from them. There, at the cliff edge, Nightmare was standing while one of his black tar tentacles was grasping Dream's neck firmly. The Guardian's body was dangling on the thin air without any ground on his feet. A smirk plastered on Nightmare's face. " Greeting, Creator" 

All of them let out a gasp when they saw Nightmare let go of the Guardian of Positivity. Dream fell as there's nothing holding him anymore before he landed on the hard ground harshly. Some of his bones were cracked from the impact, making him let out a groan of pain from his throat. Ink tried to help Dream, his legs already sprinted towards his best friend however, he halted when Nightmare suddenly teleported himself beside his sibling-slash-enemy. All of them check Nightmare's state.

**Nightmare ( DreamTale)**   
**[ Guardian of Negativity ]**

**LOVE : 547713**

**EXP : 726333578**

***It's a pleasure to meet you***

" What do you want, Nightmare? " Ink asked. Nightmare tilted his head lazily and hummed.

" Simple. Either you let us go or you gonna have a bad time "

Beast- _BeastTale Sans_ -growled softly. " You think you above consequence after you hurt one of my pack? " the hybrid asked while he swayed his bone tail slowly. The others grumbled in agreement. Nightmare stared at Ink, waiting for the Creator's answer.

Ink gritted his teeth. His fingers grasped the colorful paint vial that attached to his work belt across his chest. " I won't back off " 

Nightmare scoffed playfully. " Don't say that I didn't warn you. Boys, " all of his gang perked up their heads when their leader called them. Nightmare gave them a cheshire grin. " go wild "

Killer gave a gleeful cheer. Dust let out a wisp of his magic from his left eye. Cross already took a stance to fight. Error gave them a blank look. Horror chuckled loudly before he jumped in front of the dark sanses.

**" With pleasure**   **"**  

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

All of Nightmare's gang started to scatter to fight the others, except Error as he just stands on the ground. The leader of the group can hear the roars of the others in the background.

 Ah, he wants to join the battle, 

he wants to hear the scream of agony from them, 

he wants to torment them until they beg to stop, 

he wants to torture them until they feel that death is their only escape

' This is your punishment for hurting my family, you fool '

Oh, he wants to join them, 

he do yet- 

his bluish eye still locked on the skeleton who right now standing in front of him- Ink, the Creator. 

" What wrong, Ink? " his tentacles swayed lazily behind him. " Why are you still here? Don't you worried about your creation anymore? They are fighting righ-"

" Dream still believes in you " Ink cut off his words. " He still thinks that his brother still in there. His brother that cares about him, the one that will answer his call, the one that always tells him stories before he sleeps " Ink paused before he opened his mouth. " The one before he ate the apple ."

Nightmare didn't say any word, just letting Ink speak his own mind. He saw Ink's hand on the brush started to tremble. Ink gritted his teeth tightly before he opened his mouth. "And yet, you just fight him without any hesitation. Despite him being your brother, despite him being your only family! How dare you-" Ink hiccuped while some tears already brimming at his eye sockets. " He shouldn't believe in you "

(  _He suddenly remembers his life_

_his life before he ate the apple_

_his life before he consumed by negativity_

_his life before he been corrupted_

_his life before everything change_

_Where there's only Dream, the tree and him_

_He can still remember how his brother smile when he told him a story_

_He can still remember how his brother laugh when he rolled his eyes at his lame joke_

_He can still remember how his brother's eyes light up when he called his name_

_He can still remember ..._

_" Nightmare! "_

_" Shut up, dummy. You don't need to shout it loud. I can hear it"_

_" Hehe, sorry. It's just, it makes me happy when you respond to me "_

_His cheek flared in violet when he heard his response before he quickly shoved his book onto Dream's face._ _" Stop that. I hate you! "_ _he can hear a playful giggle behind his book._

_"Love you too, brother "_ )

He plastered a forceful smile on his face. " He shouldn't " He clenched his fist tightly inside his pocket. " He really shouldn't "

Ink angrily swung his brush in a blink yet, Nightmare able to dodge it thanks to his experience in battle. The Creator tries to attack him once again, however, a bunch of blue strings suddenly appeared around him before he been tugged away from the slimy skeleton and shoved toward the ground. NIghtmare can hear a painful moan from him. 

The Creator rose his head and saw the one who responsible for what just happened. His number one enemy- Error.

" Your opponent is me " Ink quickly leaped away from the glitching skeleton and took a fighting stance.  

Nightmare scoffed at the Destroyer. Really, Error. He knows that Error will usually distract Ink from fighting the others, saying that he was the only one who needs to fight him. It's their own problem- a conflict between the Creator and Destroyer. He also said that he didn't want the others to get hurt from Ink. 

He let out an annoying grumble from his throat. Fucking selfless monster. Always throwing himself towards danger. Always care about others than himself. Always selfish to be selfless. He does appreciate the gesture but, dammit! Sometimes, he wonders why the others never saw Error's good side. 

...but maybe that's the best. At least they can have Error for themselves. After all, once you grasp a little light in the darkness, you won't let it go, right? Such a greedy creature, aren't they?

Nightmare took a glance at the fight. Their group might have lacked in quantity, however, their ability to fight isn't something to scoff off, thanks to Error. Hmm, maybe he can help the others. He took a step toward the battlefield. Finally, he can break the-

He halted when a hand suddenly gripped at his ankle. 

" Sto-, " Dream coughed a few times before he repeated his word once again. " Stop "

He gazed at his b̶r̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ enemy silently before he kicked him, not too hard but enough to throw him away from him. An audible gasped can be heard from Dream's mouth when his back slammed at the tree. 

" I see. You still alive "

" I won't let you" Dream panted while he tries to stands despite his whole body trembling like a newborn baby trying to take a step. " I won't let you help them" Even though his hands were scratched, he still summon his bow and took a deep breath before he aimed it at Nightmare. His golden eyes glared at him with determination. " Fight me " 

"... As you wish "

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

" Now, now. Pal, I'll give you a final chance to surrender yourself. We have the upper hand in here. You alone versus us? " Raven asked while his head tilted to the others on the back. His white pinprick eyes still didn't leave the lone skeleton, the one who wore a hood on his skull- Dust.

Dust didn't mutter any words except watching them with a bored face. Tch, no response, ha. This is why fighting Dust is hard. They can't understand what was Dust thinking. Can someone tell him why Dust becomes his opponent? Oh right, cause the dark sanses scattered and pulled them away from the others. Great, just great. Truthfully, he never fights any dark sanses before. Usually, Ink and Dream will handle them though, he wonders-  _he glanced at Dust's posture, his shoulder didn't look tense at all, his hands stuck in his pockets loosely_ \- how strong are they? Maybe it's time to test it out. He took a step toward their foe carefully.

" You know, maybe we can- "

He was unable to muster a word when his body has suddenly been slammed to the ground in a blink. His mind still dazed and confused when he opened his eyes. When did he close his eyes? What just happened? How did he-

" Nice hand " a shoe suddenly stepped lightly on his ulna and radius. He stared at Dust with confusion in his eyes. Why would Dust said tha- he freeze up when the pressure on his bone started to increase bit by bit. His wings instinctually flapped vigorously, trying to escape from Dust. 

" What are you-"

" I wonder " 

He can felt his bones started to crack. " Wait, don-"

A wail escaped from his throat when his bones were crushed by force. In a blink, he was in his brother's arm. 

" Brother! Oh Star, are you okay? " Crow- his little brother- asked him nervously. He tried to catch some breath to answer him but instead, he just choked in pain. Oh gosh, it's fucking hurt!

" Ah, it turned to dust. Such a shame "

All of their eyes pinned on the culprit. Dust was gazing at the dust under his shoe. When he rose his face, Raven can see some scratches on Dust's nose bridge, thanks to Crow. His SOUL gleamed in pride at his little brother's achievement. Heh, not so tough, ha.

" You know, you have beautiful wings right there " Dust opened his hand and- his eyes wide opened when he saw several white feathers on Dust's palm. That's Papyrus feathers! When did he-! His body froze in realization. He can snatch it in a short time? 

A crazy smile decorated on Dust's face. " Mind if you give it to me,  **Papyrus**? "

He felt uneasy when Dust called his brother. A growl escaped from Crow when he heard Dust request. His little brother hugged him protectively before he lowered his head down-   _though, his eyes still pinned on the culprit_ \- his pure white wings already spread widely. He also noticed that Crow's feather started to become ruffled. 

**" Over my dead body "**

The others ready their weapon and magic to fight the insane skeleton, though he can see some of them were sweating nervously. Dust laughed like a madman before he summoned his Gaster Blaster. " Of course "

Oh boy, they sure gonna have a mad time, aren't they?

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

Razz side step swiftly, dodging the laser beam that almost kills him. Some sweat trickled on his forehead while his legs were trembling in exhausted. Shit, how many more will he fight with us? He panted loudly while his eyes never leave their opponent -Killer.

" Woah, you really fast, aren't you? " Killer asked with a cheerful voice. His Gaster Blaster -that have black stain leaked from his bones like his master- hovered beside him. " Let's see how long can we play this game " In split second, a dozen of knives in his grasp before he threw the daggers towards them.

The others expertly dodge it though they also the same state as Razz, tired to the bone. Their magic almost drains and they were so exhausted from the battle before. He took a quick glance at his comrades. Some of them already leaning to each other while the others still stand on their two legs.

" Come on, everyone! Let's play, pL **aY** ,  **PLAY!**  " Killer opened his arms. All of them leaped away when suddenly some dagger bones shoot out from where they stand a moment ago. Some of them crashed on the ground when they land, exhausted to stand anymore. Killer laughed maniacally when he watched their attempt to escape from him. Dammit, they need to stop all of this fast. He needs to distract this him! Right, the easiest way to distract others is-

" Do you enjoy all of this? " he asked while swapped of some of the sweat that almost trickled into his eye sockets. Killer gave him a funny look.

" Of course I do. It's  **FUN**! Look at all of you, trying to escape from me. It's like we're playing cat and mouse except you're skeleton 'mouse' " Killer laughed like it was one of the funniest jokes that he ever heard. 

Razz saw some of them replenish their magic slowly from the corner of his eyes. Okay, this is getting good. He just needs to stall Killer for time until the others gain their magic back.

" Heh, so you like to play game "

Killer hummed while twirling his knife carelessly. " I love playing games. Everyone love games, right? Isn't that's why we create games? To enjoy it. Like Chara. They like to RESET my Underground to play with us " Some of the black stains on his eye sockets started to drip from his chin.

Razz felt a shiver in his bone when he heard it. The sight of pitch black liquid dripped from Killer's face didn't help to calm his nerve at all, though he hides it by giving him a forceful smirk. " Is that so. Then why don't you play it with your gang? " Yeah, just gonna shoot any question. He really doesn't know what to ask actually. He ignored his brother who right now give him a look.

Killer huffed. " I play with them once but it still didn't have the same thrill when I played with others. How should I put this? Umm, when I play with you, I can smell it" he paused before he gave Razz a grin. " The smell of fear" a pleased hum escaped from Killer's throat. " You know like your body started to tense up when you scared, or when your eyes wander for escape or...or like when your body trembling like a leaf. So fragile, so... weak. Seeing this on you, it makes me like I have power over you" he tilted his head lazily. 

" I can end you right now, but I didn't. 

I can destroy you right now, but I didn't. 

I can let you go right now, but I didn't. 

Why? " 

"... Cause you're in control "

Killer clapped playfully. " That's the answer! "

So, Killer do enjoy killing. He views this as a game. Then,

' _Error destroys because he sees us as a game. A game that he enjoys playing. ' Ink said while he clenched his fists, struggling to hold his temper._

Razz licked his dry mouth. He opened his mouth and,  "Well then-"  _Should he ask it? Maybe it's a bad idea but_ , the question rolled smoothly on his tongue. " - does Error enjoy destroying? "

His body been snatched away from where he stood before a laser beam shoot at the ground. His eyes wide open when he saw a hole craved on the ground thanks to the laser just now. _Oh Star, he almost_ -he gulped nervously. " My Lord " his brother called while his bony fingers grasped at Razz's bandana. His amber eyes stared in concern at Razz. 

" Ah, this isn't fun anymore " Killer scratched at his stains. All of the playfulness already gone, leaving only an emotionless Killer right now. His void eyes locked at them. " Maybe that's why Dust likes to kill more. At least the dead won't ask a stupid question "

...Great, he fucked up.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────• 

Ink cried in pain when his arm grazed at some strings before some marrow started to leak from his injuries. It's felt like when his finger been cut by the thin paper. He quickly bashed his brush at the strings in order to tear them apart. 

Error ordered his Gaster Blaster to shoot at the bones that swirling at him. In split second, all of Ink's summoned bones gone. Ink clicked his tongue in frustrated. They almost get him! Just another second and all of this won't happen! And yet...

" Why? "

Error gave him a look when he heard Ink's word. Ink tries to strike Error with his giant brush though, Error stopped him by catching it. Ink gritted his teeth and-

"Why can't you just die already! " he screamed. " No one wants you, Error! Everyone hates you! You don't belong here!" Error just look at him with a blank face. There's nothing between them except his brush.

" You disgust me. You destroy for your own selfishness.  _You need to?_  Don't make me laugh, Destroyer. Your petty reason won't change my mind how despicable you are " All of his words just escaped from his mouth without stopping like he didn't have any control anymore. He laughed humorlessly.

"Well, if you really need to do something, why don't you just  **kill yourself**? Do us a favor and don't ever let us see your face ever again "

He never noticed that Error started to clench his hands.

" I don't know where you're from but I'm sure that you're a disappointment to the others. Maybe that's why you never have your own Universe, right? Cause you killed all of them. Your existence was a mistake. A regretful mistake. Just an error. No one wants you. No one needs you, so you destroy them. And when you see the other Universe, you want to destroy them too since why not. You like to destroy. It's in your nature. "

He never noticed that Error gritted his teeth.

" Maybe that's why you team up with Nightmare. What did that call-ah right! Birds of a feather flocked together! That's it! It suits you since both of you are similar. Everyone despises you. No one will bat an eye if either of you dies. In fact, we will celebrate it! Oh, I can see their joy when they know your death. I wonder, will you feel sad? Of course you won't since you never have any 'true' feeling. Just like the rest of your gangs, that sick and crazy gang. Who wants a group of maniac living in-"

Error suddenly kicked Ink's torso harshly, making the Creator slumped to the tree. Several coughed escaped from his throat before he wiped his mouth using his backhand. " What's wrong wi-"

He froze when he sense Error's magic. Usually, the Destroyer magic just lingers in the air like a mist, it's there but not too much. Just like a light smoke surrounding them. Despite his magic engulfed him, he can still take some breath.

However, this time Error's magic was crackling like thunder though it didn't attack Ink...yet. It's felt like a venomous snake linger around his neck. He felt suffocates. He needs to breathe! What's happening? What's going on? Why would Error suddenly-

When he rose his head to look at Error, he was startled. A sudden question struck in his mind.

When was the last time he saw Error pissed off?

Once? Twice?

Wrong. It's never.

He never saw Error piss off before.

And when Error attacked him, he knew that he fucked up. No matter how fast Ink tried to escape from his attack, another attack will appear again and again until Ink stumbled to the ground. Somewhere between the fight, his brush accidentally escaped from his grasp. Just before he could get up, several blue strings tied him to the ground. Wha-?

" You know, I thought I'll spare you. Maybe if you just bad talk about me, I can endure it " Error suddenly spoke. The Destroyer walked slowly towards him. Ink tried to tug the string, hoping that it will loose even a little bit, yet it was futile.

"...but, when you involved them..." The glitching skeleton already stood in front of him. Error closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he said his next words.

"You crossed your line, Ink " Ink flinched when Error glared at him. Somehow, he felt like he been faced by a dragon. A dragon who just woke up from his deep sleep. A dragon that shouldn't be awakened and yet, he just disturbs it from his peace.

Error summoned his black bones on top of him before he aimed the dagger at Ink. " Any last word? " he asked while the bones hovered several inches from Ink.

His eyes wide opened when he heard what Error just said. This is the first time he felt true fear. It's not the same when he lost his brush or when he angered Blueberry. Instead, this fear was a lot worse than what he ever experience. 

**The fear of death**

And oh, it doesn't feel good at all. It felt so, so horrible and it makes Ink want to faint from the pressure. He tries to say something yet the words clogged in his throat.

" Nothing? Well then..." Error rose up his right palm, his heterochromia eyes still fix on Ink, before he clenched it into a fist. " Goodbye "

Ink shut his eyes in fear while his mind pleaded. 

Oh star! Oh God! Please! Someone! Anyone?! Please save me! I don't want to die! Please!Pl **ease!PlEaSE!**

He prayed

And prayed

And

.

.

.

_"Have no fear, My Child. I'm here for you"_

Someone answered his call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5338 words.
> 
> ◣─────•~❉✿❉~•─────◢
> 
> [ A/N :
> 
> For anyone who read this far, thank you for forgiving this crap. I know how hard you have to read this chap. Even I hesitate to post it actually. I'm gonna edit it one day.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Yeah, one day.
> 
> Now I see the writes as a different light. I was like, damn, I respect all of you now. May you have a good life wherever you are.
> 
> Last but not least,
> 
> Have a nice day, reader(s).


	11. The Origin of Error [The B̶̷̲̲̿ᴀ̶̷̲̲̿ʟ̶̷̲̲̿ᴀ̶̷̲̲̿ɴ̶̷̲̲̿ᴄ̲̲Destroyer]

**painpainpainpainPaiNPAinpaiNPAIN!**

**MAKeitStOp!SToP!Stop!STOP!PleaSe!**

**" Oh Stars, Brother! What's happen-"**

**PLEasE!PLeaSe!JUStStoPaLReadY!iTHurTS!**

**His SOUL hurt so much. It felt like someone was trying to rip it out of him.**

**ItHUrtS itHURtS ItHURts IthUrTs-**

**" Where Is This String Coming Fro-? Brother!"**

**He let out a yelp of pain when Papyrus gripped his right arm tightly.**

**His body was being tugged somewhere, and he didn't know where or**   ** _why,_ ** **but he didn't wish to understand any of it. He just wanted the pain to just stop already. IThUrtSoFUCkinGMucH!**

**StOP!STop!StoP!StoP!DOn'tHurTMe!StOpiT!**

**" Brother, Listen To Me! Whatever You Do, Do Not Ever Let Go Of Me, Do You Understand? "**

**Despite how much his body shook, he clutched his brother's arm tightly. Sans nodded weakly.**

**HelPMeHeLPmeHelpmEI'mAfrAid,PAp.PleasEDon'tLeaVEMe**

**" I Won't Let You Go! I Promise You! Everything Will Be Fi- "**

**He gasped in agony when the strings tightened their grip on his SOUL, before they dragged him away with incredible force. A scream of terror tore from his throat as he lost grasp of his brother's arm. Just before he'd been yanked away from Papyrus, he had seen a pair of eyes pinned on him from the dark.**

**NO!No!no!NO!NO!NO!nO!No!NO!**

**The taller skeleton sprinted towards him like there was no tomorrow. He tried to grasp at Papyrus' hand. He couldn't reach.**

**ComEOn!ComEoN!JusTALitTlEBitMore!AlmOStTher-**

**He jerked when the strings wrapped around his whole body, seizing him tightly until his ribcage started to crack.**

**HeNEedEdToBreAtHe!HeDidn'TWanTToDiE!HeLpMe!HelPmE!HEʟᴘ ᴍe...**

**JᴜsT...**

**ᴘʟᴇa...se**

**"SANS! "**

┏━━━━ ★ ━━━━┓

_" Such an interesting SOUL you have. You're perfect for him._

_Do not disappoint me"_

┗━━━━ ★ ━━━━┛

The first time he opened his eyes,

he only saw white void.

He didn't know how,

he didn't why,

but he felt something wrong, so inherently wrong with this situation right now.

It was like he shouldn't even be there.

He tried so hard to remember something, anything. However, not a single thing came to mind.

Not even his name.

Not even his family.

Not even his friends.

he can't remember. He can't remember, He can't remember! He can'T ReMembeR! He CAn'T ReMEmBer!  **HEcaN'TrEmeMBer!HECAn'TRemEmBer!HECan'T̸̢̢̛͖͉̺͆͗̈́̇R̸̢̠̩̞̺͋̉̃̂͘ȅ̶̡̗̞̘̳̇̓̊͝m̴̛̝̜̯̗̙̈̂̂̕Ê̷̤͎̞̳͈̎͋̇̚M̴̢̦͓̼͚̂̉͛̎͠B̴̡̛̛̟̺̭̔͋̆͜e̶̘͖̥̝͙̊̈̈̔͝ř̶̡̛͓̱̫̬̆͐͠**  

 

**W̴̡͓͉̻̘͍̘̪̼̟͎̣̩͑͋͛̒̀͐͑̉̌̇͆h̸̨̧̢̬̟̙̞̻͓͈̞̣͉́́͆̍̿̓̓̓̋͌̃͘͠y̸̩͙̭̳͔̦̟̯̼̬̺͗̏̐̍͑̐͗̒̌̓̑̇͜͝ͅ ̸̛͎̰͕̤͚̯̼͖̳̘̪̳̩̀͂͒̄̔̃̂̊͒͠͝Ç̷̨̛̛͈̘̰̯̹͇̪̳̺͊͗̏̉̊͆̉̌̆̕͜͠ͅa̸̧̨̝̠̖̫͈͈̲̗̟͔̳̓̑͐͂̿̽͂͗͋̅̈́̕n̵̨̯̹̟̱̰͙̟̳͓͕̩̞̉̈́͊̂̃͒͋̏̐̌̉̏͝'̶̛̹͍̣̬̗̹̠̮̺̮̯̗͙̆͐͆̓̆̂̾͛̇̅͝͝t̷̢̬̺̺̯̥̖͓̩̥̲͓͆̋̄̓̋̈́̅̉̇̎̏̉͘ͅ ̵̧̛͖̭̻̟̙͔̦̭̭̫͚̈́͆̈́̒̈̉̈͐̐̕͜H̷̛̤̱̼̠̝̺̝̭͖̲͕͉̥̋́͋͐̒̏̎̑́̀͝͠Ȩ̸̡̧̛̘̞̲͙̹̞̬̗̬̌͌̌̀̀̄̑̔̈́̍̕͠ͅ ̷̧̨̛̞̭̜̗̣̗͚͇͍͍͇̒̂̈́̈́̎̇͆̽̎̿͘͝ r̷͈̣̣̳͖̼̰̦̠̣̞̯̞̀̑̓̔̋̔̆̇̐̊̚͠͠e̸̢̛̺͚͙͈̲̖͍̙̦̦̠̪̋̐̊̓̊̔̈́͑̿̽̂̕M̵̨̘̥̤̮̜͚͉͔̜̦͚̿͛͌̅̃̊̔̋̆͂̿͜͝͠Ȅ̵̢̙͈̬̯̬̜̯̞͔̲͈̐͒̐͋̆͊́̿̏͑̅͜͝m̵̨̝̼̪̮̘̫͇̜̥͔̯̟͐̂̔͆̓͂͑͑̆̔̌͝b̶͖̭̗̭͙̬̗͙̘̫͕̖̺̀̇̇̊̿͐͋̊̔̈́͊̾͝E̴̛̝̫̲̪͈̞̪̣̻͍̼͖̟͊̊̔̔̉̽̓̓͛͘͘r̶̛̯͈̩͇͓̪̫̥͙̩͙̜̈́͌̐̈́̈́͌̍̾̏̿̕͠ͅ ̸̨̢̦̜̦͈̪̮̦͎̣̐̉̍͊̊̐͆̊̎̐̈́͘̕͜ a̵̧̡̨̘̬͖̳͈̥̣̬̠̝̓͛͐͑̇̅͛́͋̉̒̄͝ṇ̶̨̢̹̠͕̝͖̫̘̩̼̪̏̅̃͑͋̏̋̓̑͑̓̚͝y̶̥͉̻̼͙͍̮̭͉̖͔̼͍̾̔̑̄̾̒͂̔̾͒͂̆͘T̴̛̙͚̟͔̥͉̰͚͍̜̜͖̲̃͋̃͛͆̑̋͒̿͆̿̃H̴̨̧̫̲͕̭̬͔̼̦͖̼͗̀̂͐̾̎̋͂͐͗̿͂͝ͅi̷̧̢͍̳̲̝͈̱̳̗̗̺͈͑̉̍̐̃͗͆̓̋̉̑̕̕n̶̡̛̫̪̙̝̺̗̺̪̱͍͓̋̏̎́̈́̆̓̽̄̚͝͝ͅG̸̨͖̖̝̫͕̼͈̪̖̠̫̝͛̄̒̈̅̇̅̎͐̆̓̚͘?̵̛̤̼͈͍͓͓͚͙̗̹̬̟͉͛̆̈́̀̀̆͂͛̓͘̕͝  
**

 

 

**W̷̧̢̧͖̫̣̪̹̰͔̖̞̰̻̠̩̭̭͔̣̒͗̆̓̒͆͗̊̐̎̿̔͛̄̽̕̚͘͜͝H̸̨̥̣̝̠͔̩͎̟̣̘̲̭̹̪̝͔̪̖̩̭͑̓̔̇̃̒̆̄͊͐̈́̈́͆̎̆̓͝͝Ờ̵̢̡̛̭̞̥̘̯̪͙̲̭̠̜̠̠͙̼̳͖̺̠̀̾͑̏̊̆͐͌͑̉̀́̋̒́͘͠͠I̷̢̧̭͔̻̣̤̼͖̝̲̝͓̠̺͇̭̮̖̾̈͑̋̇̌̒̍̿̒̔̊̒̑͌̍̾̕̕͝ͅŞ̵̡̛̳̩̦̯̙̰̩̙̠̤̲̗̭̮͚̺̐́́͐̃̽̿̈́̐̅̂͑̽̓̀͜͝͝ͅĤ̵̛̖̥̮̠͈̜͖͍̠͙̮̘̭̙̖͍͋̉͊̈́̆̊̐̎̑̍̑̌̔̏̉͒̚͜͝ͅͅE̶̢̢͎̱͔͔̻̩͈̮̜̼͉͔̺̦̼̩͕͊͑̐̂̾̒͐̋͛͌̅̓̎̏́͂̎̈́̕͝ͅ?̷̰͎͖̰͈͎̰͇̭̲̠̯͈̈́͛̑̇̈́̔̈͒̿͒̊̆̾̚͘̚͘͝͠͝ͅ**

  
 

He was pulled from his daze when a voice - _a woman's voice_ \- suddenly began speaking to him.

She called herself 'Fate'.

She told him that he would become the Balancer to her child: Ink, The Creator of AU's.

She taught him how to open a portal, a method for him to watch over the Multiverse

The first time he saw the other universes, he was captivated by their abundance of life.

There was a Universe where monsters lived underwater named "OceanTale"

There was a Universe where monsters lived in space named "OuterTale"

There was a Universe where monsters had wings named "BirdTale"

He was in love with the creations at first sight.

Like a painter to his painting.

"  _Fascinating, is it not?_  "

He nodded slowly while his eyelights were still fixed on the portals. He was so engrossed in watching the Universe that he almost forgot what his new role in the Multiverse was, so he asked her. Fate answered softly beside him.

"  _You need to destroy them_ "

He thought that he had heard her wrong, yet she repeated her words once again.

He didn't have the heart to kill any of them.

Why should he? They didn't do anything wrong. He didn't understand why they needed to die by his hands.

So, he refused. His first step in a series of mistakes.

The moment he denied her order, he felt strings around him -he'd never noticed the red strings that tangled around his torso- started to tighten. He was terrified.

**No!NotAgAiN!**

(A̶g̶a̶i̶n̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶?̶ ̶D̶i̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶?̶ )

However, the strings suddenly loosened around him. He was bewildered when the pain didn't come.

"  _Is that so?_ " he could feel the strings on his shoulder started to get a bit heavier, like someone had put their hand on his shoulder. " _Well then, do as you will. Do not say that I did not warn you_ " And then, he didn't hear the voice anymore.

Despite being safe and away from Fate, he was bothered by what she'd said. He tried to ignore the thoughts by watching the Universes.

He promised himself that he would never, ever shatter a single SOUL.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He never understood why Ink needed him.

At first, he disliked Ink since, because of him, he was dragged into this situation. Though, he had started to admire Ink. His kindness, his bravery, his creativity- Ink seemed like a good guy. Maybe it was never Ink's intention to drag him here. Maybe there was a slight miscommunication between Ink and Fate.

For several decades, he just sat in the void, watching the Multiverse grow.

Every time there was a new Universe, he would watch it with curiosity.

Sometimes he was grateful for Ink since, because of the Creator, he could watch all of the interesting Alternate Universes.

Sometimes he disagreed with Ink as the Creator left his creations to fend for their own when he got bored.

All in all, his life was pretty much normal. In his opinion, at the very least.

Until, one day, everything changed.

(He really shouldn't have ignored Fate's warning

That day, he found the reason as to why he needed to do his job.

Why he needed to destroy them.

He learned the truth in the hard way.)

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

The first time he saw Ink,

he felt betrayed.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Just watching the Universes while munching a chocolate bar that he'd stolen from UnderFell #23.

And yet, all of it changed when one Universe brushed against another.

It just took a single touch.

Then, they started to clash left and right.

Every Universe around it started to fall one by one, like a domino effect.

In just a second, almost 60 Universes had been destroyed.

It happened so quickly.

His eyelights stared in horror when he saw this.

Everything had fallen to chaos.

Fate huffed inside his mind.

" _I warned you, Balancer, and yet, you ignore me. Look what you have done. This is all your fault ._ " she whispered with her soft voice, disappointedly.

His whole body trembled in fear.

Was this really his fault? O̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶s̶.̶ ̶I̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶i̶n̶g̶

He needed to...

He needed to stop it

He needed to stop the destruction

The only way he could stop this was by-

He gulped

" _As the Balancer of the Multiverse, you will do what you must to protect them._ "

There's no more hesitation in this. He needs to act fast or else, the others would die. He opened a portal to the nearest Universe that still didn't been destroyed, and yet, alight with the path of destruction.

-he needed to destroy the Universes around the destruction.

When the destruction met with the destroyed Universe, it would end there.

Even as his SOUL quivered in anxiety, he took a step towards the Universe.

"Yo, mister, Are you new in here? I've never seen yo-"

" I'm- " his voice -which sound like a broken computer of sorts- quivered in regret "I'm sorry"

The citizens screamed in terror when Monster Kid was struck with black bones. He never let them escape as he used his strings _-he never knew that he could do that-_  to wrap around their SOULs and crush it into dust. He'd broken his promise. From one Universe to another. From a single SOUL to thousands of SOULs.

He needed to do it fast.

Even if the children wailed in fear.

(  _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do genocide anymore, so, please! Please! Spare me! I want to live-_ )

Even if the monsters pleaded for mercy.

(  _You don't have to do it! I know you still have kindness and hope in you! We are monsters that filled with love, hope, and compassion. I believe in you-_ )

He ignored them.

He needed to do his job.

He destroyed the Universes with a heavy heart.

He knew that it was all wrong, they didn't do anything but,  _-he pulled Alphys' SOUL from her body and crushed it with his bare hand. Undyne roared in rage, running towards him with a spear-_  it was either them or the rest of the Multiverse.

This was for the best. He reassured himself of that while he tried to keep the guilt at the back of his head.

 _There's no other way,_  He said to himself as he killed another innocent monster who hadn't done anything.

And yet...and yet...

His SOUL cracked, bit by bit, every time he destroyed them.

He continued to destroy despite the blue tears that trickled from his eye sockets. He destroyed them until he arrived at the last Universe. MafiaTale #75

Just one more Universe and the collision will stop. Without hesitation, he released his magic and killed them. However, when he was halfway through killing the monsters, a voice suddenly yelled at him.

**"YOU!"**

He turned his head and -Oh, it's the Creator! He came to save us!

A tiny bit of hope filled his SOUL.

Maybe Ink could help him! Maybe he could tell Fate to stop what she's planning for him! Maybe Ink can release him from his role! After all, isn't Ink the Guardian of the Multiverse? His eyes twinkling in hope. He opened his mouth and-

\- a giant brush bashed at his skull

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He barely able to escape from Ink's grasp.

He slumped to the ground when he entered the anti-void.

He couldn't remember anything except the brush hitting him. His memories about the fight were vague.

His mind was filled with questions. Why did Ink hit him? What did he do wrong? What did he-D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶n̶o̶c̶e̶n̶t̶,̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶e̶m̶o̶n̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶s̶i̶t̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶.̶ ̶

He-he need to do it, or else everyone dies! He didn't have any choice! He just want- b̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶s̶t̶e̶r̶

No.NO.NO! **NO!**  He's wasn't selfish! It's not that he wanted to kill them, he'd just been forced to do it! b̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶u̶r̶d̶e̶r̶e̶r̶

Mur-murderer?

He looked at his hands and saw that they were stained with dark red fluid and dust.

When did he get-

( **RedREDReDrEDReDREdSomuChReDSoMuchBLooDHEkilLeDTheChilDreNOhGOd!ITwoN'TcOmeOFf!ITwoN'TcAmeOFf!HEcan'TBreAthHecAn'TbrEAth-** )

He panted. No,  **stop!**  He didn't want to think about it! He closed his face with his hand, hoping that the memories would vanish and-

( **DUstDusTduStdUstEveRythiNgWasFulLoFDusTHekiLeDTheMHeKiLLedthEM-** )

He whimpered in agony. He didn't mean to! He-he just want to save everyone! He just-I̶n̶k̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶u̶r̶d̶e̶r̶e̶r̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶

He choked in tears.

He felt his sins crawling on his back.

"  _Oh, such power from my Child~ I never knew about that! Hey, hey! Did you hear that? He called you 'Destroyer'! I never thought about it! Isn't he creative? I'm so gonna call you 'Destroyer' now_ " Fate said with a hint of pride in her voice like a mother gushing her child's achievement.

He ignored her.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Since that day, every time Error met Ink ( _"_ _He called you Error! What a befitting name for you!_ _" Fate cooed_ ), the Creator would always strike him with his magic.

And every time they fought,

He would limp back home with a crack in his SOUL.

Never a single bone left unscathed by the Creator.

Sometimes, he turned blind.

Sometimes, he lost a limb.

Sometimes, his ribcage shattered to dust.

But every wound on his body would soon be healed by magic.

At first, he was grateful that the injuries wouldn't last long.

At least, the pain won't be forever, he thought.

His healing magic was a gift.

However, he started to realize that the gift was actually a curse.

A horrid curse.

When he wounded, it was healed in a minute.

When he lost his arm, he will get the new one in a minute.

When his vertebrae cracked, it would be mended in a minute.

And when he healed, he must do his job.

Be the Destroyer.

The cycle going on and on,

it was endless.

He'd tried to kill himself once.

He pulled out his fragile SOUL and aimed a magical black bone before striking it at his SOUL.

The pain was unbearable.

His whole body was burning like he'd been shoved into a fire,

his throat sore because of his screaming.

His SOUL was throbbing like it been shredded into pieces.

He writhed in agony on the ground while his hands tried to grasp something-  _anything._

He gasped for air in the midst of suffocation.

He couldn't-

( **Can'TBreAthCaN'tBreAtHcAn'TbREaThCaN'TbReATh-** )

And then, everything turned black

When he opened his eyes,

he choked back tears.

He hugged himself while still lying on the anti-void's floor.

He couldn't-

He whimpered weakly.

He couldn't die.

He couldn't escape from his role.

┏━━━━ ★ ━━━━┓

_" Who said that you had power over your own body?_

_Your whole life belongs to me, Destroyer "_

┗━━━━ ★ ━━━━┛

Even if his world turned upside down, he still tried to be positive.

Maybe there was another way for him to escape from his role.

Ink was the key to his freedom.

Maybe if he told Ink what had really happened, the Creator might be able to help him.

That's why, when he met Ink once again, he disarmed the Creator before the fight ever began and told him the truth without beating around the bush.

He spoke about the balance.

He spoke about why he needed to destroy despite his reluctance in doing his job.

He spoke about Fate.

He said everything.

Apparently, Ink never learned of who Fate was.

 _(_   _He wanted to laugh at Fate and said,_ _ **" Look how precious you are to your child!"**_ _though, he just kept it to himself. )_

But the most important thing is that Ink believed him

**Ink believed in him**

And oh, he felt so thrilled! Because it meant that he could still have hope.

He couldn't stop smiling when he thought about it.

They decided to meet once again after a week.

However, he forgot that despite Ink being the God of Creation, the Guardian of the Multiverse, he still has flaws

And one of his flaws was that he was a forgetful monster.

That's why when he tried to meet with Ink the next week, Ink freak out before he summoned a Gaster Blaster and shot it at his ribcage.

He tried once again.

This time, Ink hesitated to believe him

'  _It's okay_  ', he thought. '  _At least, there's a tiny bit of hope left_  '

The Creator asked him for the proof, and he willingly showed him a screen that was full of numbers

He told him the meaning behind the codes.

He also told him about the balance.

If there were too many universes, there would be a collision.

If there was too much destruction, they would cease to exist.

And Error was Ink's Balancer, the one who balanced creation by destroying Universes.

Eventually, Ink believed him.

Ink gave him a look when he told him to write it down on his cream scarf.

"  **Please,** " He begged.

Ink agreed in order to humour him.

He was glad.

The next day, when Error met him, he could smell the laundry detergent on Ink's clothes.

The moment he saw a clean scarf around Ink, he knew that the Creator had once again forgotten.

He clenched his fists in frustration.

The third time he told the truth to Ink, the Creator looked into his eyes and said:

" What nonsense are you talking about? "

Error look at him with disbelief on his face before a hollow laugh escaped his throat.

Instead of Ink fighting him, he took his first move and attacked.

( Third time's the charm, right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was tired.

So, so tired

He couldn't do this anymore )

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He cried

_( Why me? Why? )_

and cried

_( He don't want to do it! He can't! He can't do this anymore! )_

and cried

_( It hurts! It Hurts! It Hurts! They just smiled, minding their own business, and he was the one who made that smile disappear. )_

Until his cheeks stained with blue tears.

_( Please, just...please._

_Someone?_

_Anyone?_

_Please help me._

_... I-I can't do this anymore... )_

But nobody came.

.

.

.

He gave up.

Maybe he really couldn't be saved anymore.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He thought that when he had already done his job for several decades, he wouldn't need any friends anymore.

He thought that he wouldn't be bothered by the lack of monsters in his life.

He didn't need them,  **didn't deserve** -

And they didn't want him.

Of course, who'd want a monster that has his hands stained with his victims' blood and dust?

Truthfully, he still a normal lone monster that had a thirst for a companionship.

He never realized it until he met the Sans from OuterTale #51, named Sirius.

( "Are you being 'Sirius' with me?"

" I'm serious. Ink was the Creator and my job is to dest-" he paused before he slowly looked at the skeleton with the most deadpan face.

Sirius snickered. " I'm-I'm sorry. It's just," he snorted. " There was a chance! I couldn't stop myself!"

He couldn't be angry with the other when he heard his laugh.

This was the first time a monster laughed with him. )

He told him everything.

About Fate.

About the balance.

About his job.

Everything.

And Sirius?

Sirius looked at him like he saw Error in a new light

" You're strong, Error. Don't let others tell you otherwise. "

He wanted to laugh.

He wanted to say, " Me? Strong? Someone strong wouldn't let themselves be ordered around by others. I can't even defend myself against Fate. I'm not strong, I'm weak!",

and that's what he did.

Sirius just gave him a smile.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Ever since Sirius had come into his life, he felt like his burden had slightly been lifted from his shoulders.

Sirius listened to him every time he spoke.

He never ignored him.

And Error...

Error felt appreciated.

Sirius saw who he really was, a̶ ̶s̶i̶n̶n̶e̶r̶,̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶u̶r̶d̶e̶r̶er,̶ ̶a̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶e̶r̶,̶ a destroyer, and the galactic skeleton still accepted him.

He was grateful for being able to meet Sirius.

Every precious second he was with the skeleton, he treasured like it was his riches.

He wouldn't let anything happen to his friend, his only friend.

He promised that he would protect him.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He clenched the blue and yellow jacket covered in light grey dust in his grip while he muttered.

**"I̶̲̅'̶̲̅m̶̲̅S̶̲̅o̶̲̅r̶̲̅R̶̲̅y̶̲̅i̶̲̅'̶̲̅M̶̲̅s̶̲̅o̶̲̅R̶̲̅r̶̲̅Y̶̲̅I̶̲̅'̶̲̅m̶̲̅S̶̲̅o̶̲̅r̶̲̅R̶̲̅Y̶̲̅i̶̲̅'̶̲̅m̶̲̅s̶̲̅O̶̲̅R̶̲̅r̶̲̅y̶̲̅"**

But no one answered him.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

When Ink asked him the reason why he destroyed the AU's,

Error want to tell him the truth a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶ since he'd promised to Sirius Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶n̶d̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶e̶m̶o̶n̶.̶ ̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶-̶ that he would give Ink another chance.

Maybe this time Ink would believe him.

He opened his mouth and-

Y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶i̶e̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶r̶a̶z̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶?̶ ̶E̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶i̶e̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶t̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶p̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶o̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶?̶ ̶C̶a̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶n̶d̶l̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶?̶

He halted.

He stared at Ink before he turned around and escaped through his portal.

(  _He was afraid._

_Afraid that Ink would reject him._

_Afraid that his tiny bit of hope would be shredded like a piece of paper._

_He didn't want his SOUL to crumble because of a hopeless dream again._

_He couldn't handle it anymore._

_He couldn't._

_'I'm sorry' He clasped his mouth ' I'm sorry'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶o̶w̶a̶r̶d̶ )_

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

"  _If you hadn't become his friend, he wouldn't have died. Your fate was to meet him- Yes, it was- but he shouldn't have died. The moment you became his companion, you changed his fate, Error._ "

no.No.NO! **NO!NO!NO!** I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶a̶u̶l̶t̶!̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶!̶

" _...You know, maybe you aren't fit to have this role. Maybe I should take someone else._ "

Error startled.

Fate wants another monster to take his role?

He should've been happy, right? Since, that meant he could finally escape from his sick role.

He could finally meet death.

He could finally be free from Fate's grasp.

But,

Could he bear to see another monster to become like him?

To be alone?

Be forced to kill and destroy?

To be something they didn't want to be?

.

.

.

No,

He couldn't.

He couldn't let her.

So, he asked Fate;

" What do you want from me,

so that you won't take another?"

He could feel Fate smirk at his question.

**_ " Obey me" _ **

(  _...He accepted his fate_  )

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Through the battles, he started to learn how to fight.

He watched every move from his opponent with critical eyes.

Soon, every fight with each monster- especially Sans- started to become predictable to him.

He also learned that his feeling emotions might become one of his downfalls when fighting.

So he started to hide his true feelings.

Whenever he killed humans and monsters, he taught himself to numb the pain.

The guilt.

The regret.

The agony.

He let it go, never meddling in it.

Never a single emotion showed on his face.

It wasn't hard.

In a short amount of time, he was able to become blind to his own feelings.

After all, no one cared about him, so why would he care about himself?

_( Though deep, deep inside his SOUL,_

_He still cared about the others._

_He couldn't hate them since they never did him any wrong._

_They only hated him because of what he did._

**_Destroy_ ** _._

_He couldn't judge them, since he hated himself too._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Despite him being a God of Destruction, he was once a normal monster._

_A monster that was filled with love, hope, and compassion. )_

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Everything was the same.

Error destroyed.

Ink came.

They fought.

They bruised.

Error fled from the fight.

This routine went on and on.

It should've been the same,

but when Ink suddenly asked him;

" Do you enjoy destroying them?"

He couldn't take another step.

Enjoy?

( His SOUL cracked when he heard their pleas, their beg, their cry-  ** _Why?wHy?WhY?WHy?WHY?_** **-**

He really didn't want to kill them.

He really didn't.

But, there was no other choice.

If he didn't destroy,

" _Do you want the Multiverse to collapse_ _ **again?**_  " Fate said to him.

And when Ink asked him if he enjoyed this damn job,

he wanted to scream at him and say " Who's crazy enough to enjoy a job they hate!? "

He wants to shove Ink's face to the ground and say " How about you take my role and see either you enjoy it or not? "

(  _He wanted to- Oh, it was so tempting._

_But he didn't._

_Because he knew,_

_It was pointless._

_No one cared about him._

_His anger would soon only become a small problem to him._

_He was tired of this endless routine._

_He just wanted to lie down and close his eyes._

_He just..._ )

He slowly unclenched his fist.

He turned his skull to Ink and gave him a smile.

A very tired smile.

" Do I enjoy it? What do you think, Ink?"

He said while he stared blankly at the Creator.

And he went back to his home,

Leaving the Creator alone.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

When Nightmare suddenly proposed for him to join his gang,

(  _"_ _Ah, he's one of Feelings' sons. He has a brother named Dream, the Guardian of Positivity. Such a shame that Feeling died while protecting the tree._ _" Fate informed while she lingered in his mind_  )

He agreed.

It was not the first time he'd been ordered around.

Plus, he wouldn't lose anything.

(  _What would he lose if he didn't have anything in the first place?_ )

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

He promised himself that he wouldn't care about others anymore.

Not after Sirius' death.

He didn't want the grief to come back.

However, when their gang grew bigger,

( _It started with Nightmare, Dust and him,_

 _Then, Killer came followed with Horror, and lastly came Cross_ )

It started to get harder to ignore them.

As each of them grew on him.

Killer helped him with his phobia- a phobia that he never knew he had until now- by always greeting him with a warm hug.

Horror baked him his favourite pastry that contained chocolate and marshmallows.

Cross always gushed him about how awesome Error was.

Dust would just lie around with him while a comfortable silence loomed in the air between them.

And Nightmare would always be their (and him) caretaker, always loving them no matter what.

He didn't understand why they would care for a destroyer like him,

(  _Never a single thought crossed his mind that his little kindness affect them all_ )

But he was content.

He saw them as his own family a̶ ̶f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶

And that's why,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment he heard her voice, he captured everyone besides Ink and himself, using his strings to drag them all into one place.

Some of them yelped in surprise,

Some of them groaned in pain.

He didn't care.

He just summoned four giant black bones around them and caged them inside it using the blue strings,

Leaving all of them inside a cage.

No one got in,

No one got out.

He didn't know why Fate suddenly decided to come,

But his SOUL was thumping with - **protect!mustprotectthem!don'tletthemgethurt!** \- an overwhelming sense of protectiveness.

He wouldn't let Fate  _hurt_  any of them.

He wouldn't let Fate  _touch_  any of them.

He wouldn't let her do to them what she has done to him.

He would do  _anything_  to protect them.

Even if he would be shouted at by Fate for his disobedience.

Even if he would be hurt for his selfishness to protect them.

Even if he would be tormented by denying her.

He would do it.

He would stand until the last drop of his magic drained.

After all, Ink wasn't the only God that protected the creations in the Multiverse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***You're filled with d̡̖̮̰̤̗̘̲̋̇̈́̐̂͂̒́͘ͅȩ̘̤͚̰͔̳̺̥̋̍̓̇̽͘͘͝͝t̼̞̣̫̻̯̗͓̯̄̆̏̿̄̔̇̚ḛ̢̬̗̞͖͔̞̠̀̂͆̈́̊̒͘͝r̡͍̗̟̟̞̪̗͓̀̋͂̐̅̏̅̾̓m̡̼͉̤̥͙̘͍̓̃̂̇̿͑͆͗̚ͅi̢̟͍͉͙͙͉̜͂̈́́̑̎̀̍̾̎ͅn̜̯͇̥̩̙̣̙̐̈̉̒̓͊̈́̔ͅa̢̟̭̫̫̳̦̙̠͆̅̓̇̔̔́̎̑t̟̠̺̥̜͙̠͔̐̅̽̂͌̎̚͜͠í̡̨̩̯̫̥̥̭͇͛͒͋̏̔̿͌̌ơ̧̝̰̜̳̭̬̙͉̈̿̿̈͗͂̈͝ņ̘͍͉̥̯͈͈̺͋̍͛̇́̇͊̓̊***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3997 words.
> 
> -Beta read by Slithesix (Wattpad)


	12. Side-story |Living with Dark Sanses [Names]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Error tried to remember their names

 "Well then," Error fixed his eyes on Nightmare. "I will destroy the Underswap, Flowerfell, UnderLust and Undertale copies and the rest will be yours. Just call me when you finish it," Error paused, giving the black, slimy skeleton a look "...Night...mare," he said hesitantly.

"...You just checked me to know my name, didn't you?"

" Yep."

" We've already lived together for a month, and yet you still don't remember my name? "

Error shrugged his shoulders.

Nightmare's eyebrows twitched. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to hit the Destroyer hard- really hard. He felt something surge inside him. Anger? No, he was not angry with Destroyer. Disappointment? ...No way, that wasn't the right word. Nightmare reflected on what had happened just a few moments ago, trying to experience the same feeling again until he came to a conclusion as to what it was.

Frustration.

He was frustrated with Error. Yeah, with that attitude, who wouldn't be frustrated with him? He wondered if Error's behavior was always like that, even since the beginning. Was this how Error treated others before? He damn sure that everyone would like to bash the Destroyer every time the glitching skeleton forgot their name.

" How come you still exist in this Multiverse?"

" I can't die, even though I want to." the destroyer said casually, as if telling the weather.

Ah right, did he mention that Error had a crippled mind? No? Well, now we all know. After all, who was even in the state of mind to confess that they wanted to die so carelessly? Apparently, Error did.

Nightmare's hand met his face, and he let out a grumble from the depths of his throat. "Why are you like this..."

" What do you mean?" Error look at him with a hint of curiosity. The glitching skeleton jumped when Nightmare suddenly rose up to his skull with a determined look on his face.

"Listen up" Error tensed upon hearing the other's voice " My name is Nightmare. You better keep it in that thick skull of yours, engrave my name in your brain, you got that?"

Error stare at him silently before he tilted his head and asked.

"...we have brains?"

Error could barely escape the pitch black tendrils.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Ever since that day, Nightmare made Error say his name without checking him. Not a day went by where he didn't.

It was...a new experience, he might say.

.

.

.

"...Black"

" It's Nightmare"

.

.

.

"Night..."

"Come on, you almost got it"

"...I'm sure there's 're' at the back. Is it hare?"

Nightmare let out an exhausted sigh.

.

.

.

"No checking. Just say it"

"...can't you just give me my muffler already,..."

Nightmare raised his eyebrow.

" Guardian of negativity"

"That's my title. I want my name. No name, no muffler"

"...Ni...Nightmare"

"...Fate just told you, didn't she?"

Error didn't quite know how to lie, so he just nodded truthfully.

" Tell her to never help you."

"...she's laughing at me. "

.

.

.

"Okay, what's the opposite of dream?"

"...no dream?"

"NO! WHY WOULD IT BE NO DREAM?!THERE'S NO-"

.

.

.

He'd never felt so frustrated... ever.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

" So you just have to-"

" Yeah, yeah. Kill the kids first and use your string to cage them and kill the rest. I know all of it. You can go now" Nightmare opened a portal to another AU, not sparing a glance at Error.

"Well then, stay safe, Nightmare"

Nightmare waved his hand lazily at the Destroyer without turning his body, just walking towards the portal- His eye widened when the words registered his mind. He swiftly turned his head to look at the Destroyer, but the skeleton already gone. He never noticed the smile that cracked on his face.

That day, all of the monsters in AlterTale #21 screamed in terror when they saw a skeleton made of tar grin cheerfully while killing them.

( _Nightmare felt like a parent that was proud of their child's achievement. He didn't know why, but he felt so damn proud that Error finally remembered his name_  )

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

"We have a new member now." Nightmare informed while one of his tentacles clutched the new recruit.

Error blinked his eyes, trying to process what Nightmare had just said, before putting down a needle and his clothes and check the new recruit. "Sans from Undertale # 31?"

The skeleton wriggled, trying to escape Nightmare's grasp. He yelped when the gooey skeleton released him without warning, making him fall flat on the ground.

Sans rub at the hairline crack on his forehead lightly, hoping that the pain would go away. To his dismay, the pain got slightly worse. When he noticed that both of black skeletons were staring at him, he immediately stood up and look at them warily. " What do you want," he asked, venom lacing his tone.

"Join us." Stated Nightmare. Error stared at the hurting skeleton owlishly.

"Why should I?" Spat the skeleton.

"You want more LV and EXP, right? Then join us. You may kill whoever you want, we will not stop you." Nightmare answered.

He silent for a while, debating the about the pros and cons, before he shoved his hands into his pockets. "...I'm in"

Nightmare smirked. "Good, now we need a new name for you. How about Dust?"

Dust stared at his clothes, which were practically infused with monster dust. He shrugged. "Sure, whatever"

"Remember that name, Error. I'll ask you later."

Error just nodded mindlessly.

Dust looked at them weirdly.

" You're going to understand soon. "

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

"...is it Rust?" Questioned Error.

" ...I'm Dust." The other skeleton answered with a glare.

Nightmare turned another page of his novel while holding a cup of coffee. " You'll get used to it. It takes time" he said, his eye never leaving the book.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

After that, Killer willingly joined them.

" Tell me, what's the word for someone who kills others?" Asked Killer.

"A murderer." Answered Error, fiddling with a string of yarn. Smells like cat allergies.

"...Well, he's not wrong." Dust gave his two cents while Killer agreed reluctantly.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Followed by Horror.

"Ho...Hollow?" Stuttered Error, doubting his answer.

"...Close enough." Horror pushed a plate of marshmallows covered with chocolate towards Error. The glitching skeleton's eyelights turned to stars when he saw it, before eating the food silently.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

One day, Error gave a suggestion.

It was like a regular day. A regular day where they didn't need to spread havoc, or destroy or... do anything, really. It was a free day, to put it simply.

They just sat lazily in the living room, minding their own business. Nightmare was watching a documentary on the television while Killer leaned on Nightmare's side, despite being shoved away by the tentacles a few times( _after the 20th time, Nightmare had given up_  ). Dust and Horror played Jenga and Error read a novel. A novel that had been lent to him by Nightmare himself. The black slimy skeleton ordered him to read it, no matter what. He was unsure why.

("Read this"

"But...I need to watch the Multiverse. Maybe there's a glitch in one of the Universes. It's my responsible to fi-"

"No. You,  **sit**. Don't move, Don't talk, Don't do  **anything**  that is related to the Multiverse. Right now, just read this book and relax. It's your day off."

"But...there might be-"

"Error."

"Yes?"

" Shut up")

So yeah, it was a normal day. At least, until-

"Hey," Error suddenly spoke "Maybe I should just change your name and your Universe's name to your current name. At least I can check it"

All of them turned their skulls slowly at the Destroyer and-

" You can do that?" Killer tilted his head.

Dust gave Nightmare a look. " He can do that?"

"I don't- you can do that?" Nightmare gave Error a bewildered look.

Error nodded. " Give me a minute" he shut the book carefully before he gestured his hand and then, a transparent screen appeared in front of him. All of them stared in awe as Error did his job. The Destroyer just glued his eyelights to the screen, full of numbers and codes while his fingers rapidly typed on the screen.

As he promised, in a minute, Error stopped typing and swiped off the screen. " Now, try to check each other"

Horror check Killer's stats and- his eyes wide open when he saw that Killer's status already change. Instead of their names- Sans- and the Universe-Undertale # 66, now it's showed Killer's current name and his Universe's new name- KillerTale.

Dust blinked a few times as he checked Horror. He gave the same reaction as Horror. It was the same with the others. Killer whistled.

"Man, I almost forgot that you're a God. Hey, Nightmare! Can you do that?"

"I'm a Guardian, not a God. Read my title properly, you idiot."

"I'll pass. Too lazy to check you. Not worth my time" Killer immediately dodge some tendrils that shot at him. "Hey, Error! Now, say my name!"

Without missing a beat, Error answered. " Killer"

They should be happy, right? Since at last, Error able to say their names effortlessly. No need to give him any hint, no need to wait for him to call their name. They should be, but-

"...Somehow, I don't feel as happy when Error says my name after he checks me. It feels like he's cheating" Killer confessed. The others grumbled in agreement. Killer swayed his head side to side, thinking the solution for his dilemma and...

"Aha!" he snapped his fingers like he'd just pulled a splendid idea from his hollow skull. "Let's make a rule! Error, you are forbidden from checking us whenever you forget our name! You can only say our names without help!"

"You mean, like before?"

"Exactly!"

"Then, what's the point Error change our stats?" Horror whispered, his hand expertly slapping Dust's hand from touching the wooden block. " Its still my turn, Dust. Hands off "

Dust rubbed his right hand grumpily.

"...At least we saw the God power." Everyone agreed with Dust's words.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

" I brought someone." Error step away, revealing a skeleton with monochrome clothes. The said skeleton flinched when all eyes on him. "I-I'm...," some drop of sweats trickled on his skull.

"Do you have any other name than Sans?" a skeleton with a hole on his skull asked.

"...Cross. The name's Cross." Cross stare at the skeleton with black tears with confusion when the said skeleton suddenly clapped his hand.

"Oh, that's creative! You're from X-tale, X is two lines that  **cross** each other! Error, remember that name!"

Error just hummed.

Cross gave them a funny look. _'Seriously? there's no way Error will forget my name that easily_. _'_  he thought. After all, who would forget a name that simple?

Ten minutes later, his point of view towards Error started to change.

" What's his Universe?" Interrogated Killer

"X-tale" Answered Error, numbly tapping his metacarpal on his other arm.

"Good, good. Now then, what's his name? Here's the clue. It's in his Universe's name"

"...X? " Error asked.

"Error, no. Try again" Scolded Killer with an unamused gaze.

"...Is this normal?" Cross poked his head from the kitchen, staring at Error and Killer.

"Kind of" Horror answered while he rummaged inside the kitchen's cupboard.

"How come he remembers my Universe's name but not my name?"

"Just ignore it. It's complicated. So, do you like chocolate?" Horror tilted his skull towards Cross, his right hand holding a white coffee mug. Cross nodded.

A few minutes later, Cross and Horror joined the others watching television, sipping hot chocolate silently while hearing the interaction between Error and Killer in the background.

.

.

.

.

"Black-and-white, right?" Error exclaimed, as though enlightened.

"...Error, no one would name themselves that. It's too long. Try again" fussed Killer. Error slumped forward with an exaggerated groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2041 words.
> 
> ◣─────•~❉✿❉~•─────◢
> 
> [ A/N : ]
> 
> Beta read by Slithesix(Wattpad)
> 
> If you like this chapter, do send comment or/and kudo this story.
> 
> For anyone who read and decided to give kudo, comment and/or put my story in your bookmark, thank you so much!
> 
> It's my headcanon where Error can remember the Universe's name and code vividly but he can't remember others peoples' names. This is all started after Sirius's death. He didn't want to attach himself to others so the best solution to avoid it by forgetting their name. After all, once you gave a name, you started to attach to it, right?
> 
> The reason why I suddenly wrote this chapter is to inform all of you that, this story might become slow update, since right now I'm still trying to think how to build the story. I have the beginning and the end of each chapter but I still have some difficult on how to write the middle.
> 
> For anyone who read this far, I want to thank you once again. I hope you can be patient with me.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Hiya, it's Slithesix here! I hope you guys all enjoyed this sidestory Queinz has written. This is a pointless side note, honestly. I just wanted to say hi. So, uh, hi?
> 
> Anyways, I bid you all goodnight.


	13. Unravel the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm sorry  
> I really want to post something in here since it's been a while.  
> Forgive my horrible writing.

Ink know that the moment Error suddenly stilled, there's something wrong cause if the most powerful monster stopped whatever they're doing, that's mean it's something big, something that even they will have a hard time.

Out of nowhere, the sound of someone tearing space audible to him before a bunch of strings- crimson red string- appeared not far from him and formed into a ...figure? He didn't know until-

A woman, he decided when the strings' form became clear. A woman with her wild scarlet hair that reaches pass her waist and a pair of pure white dress glued on her body.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Error used his strings to gather the others into one place and caged them in a cage.

He should be worried about her since her appearance make The Destroyer act, however, his shape-shifter eyes still didn't tear away from the woman

He didn't know why but his SOUL was thumping with... something? As he should know her, he should remember her since she was important, he should recognize her but, at the same time, he was confused since why would he recognize her? He's pretty sure that this is the first time he saw her...right?

...Maybe Error might know her. Ink tries to take a glance to his enemy and-

He froze up when he saw Error's expression.

Error was looking at the woman with determination face. He never saw this face glued on Error's face. Why would Error gaze at him like that? What was Error's determination? Did Error know her? What's their relationship? What was-

" Finally I'm able to meet you, My Child " a voice that dipped by honey greeted him softly while her eyes gazing at him with a hint of recognition.

Did they ever meet before? But first of all,

..My Child? Is she like Toriel?

" I'm sorry ma'am, but I think this is the first time I meet you. Who... are you? "

She blinked her eyes before she gave him a small smile. " Forgive me, it's just I'm so excited to meet you, dear. Let me introduce myself" She put her right hand on his heart and introduced herself. " Everyone called me 'Fate', the one who shall decide everyone's path and-" The woman, Fate, walked towards him until their body almost touch. Ink startled when her slender fingers suddenly caress both his cheeks slowly like she was trying to commit Ink's face deep in her mind. "- I'm also the one who created you, Ink " she said, her eyes gleamed in happiness.

He stared at the woman with wide open while his jaws slightly hanging. " You- " His mouth suddenly felt dry," -you created me? "

" Yes, dear" Fate answered before he lowered her hands from Ink's face. "I'm your creator, Ink"

His mind was jumbling with thoughts of-

( **Oh Star! Someone create him! He can finally meet his Creator! Wait, so there's someone who creates him?! Why did he never know about this? Never mind that, what's important is Fate was the one who created him!),**

 ****he opened his mouth and-

**(Oh, he have so many questions to ask and he wants to know everything and-),**

-He threw up black ink from his throat.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Nightmare let out a gasped when someone suddenly been thrown on top of him. " Who?" He shuffled his body, trying to stand using his elbows and his eye wide opened when he saw the culprit, "...Killer?"

Killer shook his head a few times before he blinked his eyes, " What happe- why hello there, gorgeuous~" his mouth turned into a grin when he saw who he was lying onto. " You know, I don't mind if I fall over you again cause damn, staring at your beautifu-"

" Shut your mouth, Killer"

Nightmare shoved off Killer from his body. Killer yelped when the gravity pulled him to the ground.

The black gooey skeleton swept off some dust on his sweater after he stood up. His eye darted to his surroundings - UnderFell, Underswap Papyrus, SwapFell, SwapFell Red, BirdTale, MafiaTale, ReaperTale- he stops his eyes from eyeing the others when he saw his brother, Dream.

He quickly averted his eye when he realized that he was staring too long, hoping that the Guardian of Positivity didn't catch him. Thankfully, someone able to distract him from thinking about his brother

"...What's going on?" the stoic skeleton, Dust, asked while rubbing his bruised skull. Killer shrugged. Nightmare just silent, as even he didn't know the answer. Horror scratched his cheek, his ruby eye almost filled the void in his eye socket. " Why would Erro-"

"What did you do?!" Fell –Underfell Papyrus yelled as soon as he rise from his fall, acting as all of this was their fault. The others also started to shout at them, saying-

" What do you want from us?"

"Let us out!"

" I swear that I'll kill all of you after this!"

And many more.

So noisy. Nightmare scoffed. This is why he don't like the others except for his family.

"You! Tell me what is this all about!" Crow gripped Cross's collar as the monochrome skeleton stood close beside him.

Cross grumbled annoyingly. " It's not my fault that we're here. Even I want the answer"

" You don't know? Then who was-"

" It's Error, you dummy. Man, are you blind or what?" Killer chimed while giving the bird hybrid a funny look. Crow's face fumed in red when Killer casually insulted him.

"Listen here, I don-"

"Hey, Error! Hey, hello!" Killer completely ignored him as he turned his body towards the strings instead. " Just wondering why you cage us in here. I mean, I'm not opposed to caging them, it's making our job easier but why us too?" he walked towards the strings that surrounded them before he lightly tugged it. The strings didn't budge. " Why would you-" the words stuck in his throat when he saw clearly what in front of Error and the rainbow skeleton. Strings, specifically a bunch of red strings before it turned into a woman.

The strings that they sometimes saw tangled on Error.

The strings that have power on Error.

"You okay there, Pal?" Horror asked, "Why are you suddenly silen-"

"Fate is here."

Crow look at them with weirdly. 'Fate? Who? But, why would he say that like a bad thing? Why would he-'

He snapped out of his dazed when Cross slapped off his grip on the monochrome skeleton. He opened his mouth, trying to yell about his disrespectful behavior, however, his words stuck in his throat when he saw Cross' face.

Terror.

Cross was in terror.

"What did you mean that she's here?!" No one said a word when they heard Cross' voice was trembling. They don't know why it's quiver either in fear or rage, but it put an alarm to them when all of the Dark Sanses started to tense up.

"Either because of Error or Ink and I like neither of them" Nightmare's tentacles pop out from his back.

All of them started to step back when Dark Sanses let out their magic. When they sense the violent magic, their instinct screamed-dangerdangerdangerstayawayfromthemthey'redangerous- as they tried to surpass their trembling body.

•───────•°•❀•°•───────•

Dream chocked when the cage was full of negativity.

Fear.

Terror.

Anger.

Rage.

And another feeling that he can't quite put into it.

It felt so, so dark

He can't sense anything.

He can't see anything.

He can't hear anything.

He can't talk either.

But he does aware that there's something on him.

Like there was a snake lingering around his throat.

Waiting for his prey to move before he strikes them with his dagger fangs.

It felt like...

"Bloodlust"

Dream jolted when Skull-MafiaTale Sans- suddenly spoke beside him. Skull tipped his fedora as a greeting sign while his permanent grin plastered on his face. "Calm down, bud. It's just me"

Dream nodded.

"Dream, are you alright?" Dream blinked his eyes and turned to his surrounding to check the owner of the voice but, he can't see him. Who was-

"Hey, Hey! Over here"

He turned his head towards Skull once again and, Skull was holding a mini speaker between his fingers. Dream leaned beside Skull, trying to hear the voice clearly. Skull raised the speaker to help Dream.

"It's me, Sci! Don't tell me you forget about me" Sci asked. Dream smile sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just everything happen too fast and you know...stuff. You can see us, right?" His eyes glanced at the camera on Skull's collar.

"Seventy percent 'yes' since some of the cameras already been crashed. What's happened?" Dream can hear some of tapping keyboards behind the mini speaker. " And who is she?"

"I don't know what happen but-wait, she? Who?" He frantically asked as his eyes darted as his surrounding, trying to find any female monsters or human. "I don't see any female in here. Are you sure you saw her?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure since she was standing in front of Ink right now" Sci answered before the scientist rose up the sound's volume from the said camera. At first, he can only hear a gibberish sounds before he finally can heard a soft voice vividly in the speaker.

"- I'm also the one who creates you"

"You-" Ink- Dream know really well who was the owner of that voice-paused "You created me?"

"Wait, so someone created him?!"Sci asked- more like yelled at his microphone, making Skull and Dream quickly let go of the mini speaker thanks to the loud voice. The others(since they can hear from their own speaker-thanks star that their speaker didn't attach near their head) including the Dark Sanses gave them a look. Dream hurriedly tried to hide the speaker from them but eventually, they didn't care at all as they turned their head from both of them.

Wait, didn't Nightmare already know about this since he took Dream's speaker? Never mind that, at least the Dark Sanses stop eyeing on him. He sighed out in relief as they just completely ignored the others. The others gave him a puzzled face. Dream shrugged his shoulder, signing that even he didn't know about this.

"-I didn't know about this! Did you know this, Dream?" Sci muffled voice became clear as Dream pick it right up. " No, I don't. And Sci, please tone down your voice. It's almost given me a heart attack"

At least Sci said sorry to him and act guilty for his action. "Well, I think even Ink didn't know about it" Skull gave his two cents to both of them.

"Yeah, okay. Acceptable. Oh, hey! I think Ink was having a crisis right now. Oh, I hope he's not-"

Bleurg!

All of them scrunched their nose when they heard the sound of someone puking out. Dream stare at them-Ink, Error, and a woman- that stood far enough so that their voice cannot be heard but near enough to see their figure. Error stand the nearest at the cage followed by Ink and the woman.

A woman that still smiling despite a fluid of black ink splattered on the ground.

Sci groaned behind the speaker."-and there he go. Of course, he will puke."

"Oh wow, I didn't expect to see Ink's fluid in the first seat today. Sci, why did you make Ink's camera full screen?" Blue asked at the background before Sci moaned weakly and said, " I don't know."

All of them flinched when the cage rattled as a bunch of blue strings slapped off some red strings, that come from nowhere, from touching the cage. The woman suddenly let out a soft giggled before her eyes fixed on Error that standing directly in front of the cage. Error was in defense stance, his shoulders were tensed, his arm spread wide open. Dream's eyes might do a trick since somehow the way Error stands right now similar like how Ink's posture: to protect his creation, using his body as a barrier between them and the danger. But, it won't be that, right? After all, Error hates all of them.

"You're good. Too good, actually. Look like I trained you well, Error"

All of them including the Dark Sanses –Dream saw that Nightmare was holding the speaker in his right hand- can hear her thanks to the little gadget. His mind buzzed with questions. Does she know Error personally? Why was Ink's creator trained Error?

A deep growl stopped Dream from saying anything. He was able to connect the dots when he saw Horror was snarling at the cage.

"Error, let us out right now" Nightmare hissed while his tentacle tried to tear the strings.

Cross clenched his teeth. "We can't teleport out" He grumbled before he materialized his sword and slashed it at the cage.

Dream saw some of them started to use their magic to teleport from there.

Money-SwapFell Papyrus- that stand beside Dream let out an exhausted sigh. "They're not lying. I already tried to do it when we been threw into the cage. We can't get out from here. It's like the moment our SOUL tried to escape pass the strings, the strings null off our magic. It's like a barrier."

So, they can use magic inside the cage but it can't pass the barrier?

"Come on, Error! We can-"

"Nightmare," All of them quite down including the dark sanses when the Destroyer called out his partner. "Take all of them from here."

Dream has so many questions with those sentences.

Who's them?

Take them to where and how? They can't use magic to get out from the cage.

Why should they get out from here? Is there any danger?

But the biggest question that he was dying to ask was: What's actually happening right now?

It looks like Dream was not the only one who was in dazed and confused as Nightmare cocked his head at the Destroyer's order.

"Take them? From here? Error, your string prevent us from teleport outside and-"

"Take them. From here. Anywhere but here." Error repeated while his body didn't move an inch from his spot.

All of them stared at each other, hoping that someone understands what Error trying to say, but no one knows what-

"...oh"

All eyes on him, the one who finally realized what Error just said, Killer.

Killer turned his skull slowly towards his leader and, "He asked you to teleport them from  _here_ ,"

"I know that but how-"

"from this universe, Nightmare. He wants you to take them to another Universe, any Universe  _except_  here." Killer continued his unfinished words.

Teleport to another universe? His golden glove subconsciously meets his mouth while his mind trying to grasp the information. Can they do that?

Yes. They can do it actually. They can still use their magic to open a portal to another Universe as their SOUL didn't touch the strings.

His eyes gleamed in happiness. They can escape from here! The others eyed him with hope when they heard it as he was the only one who can open a portal to another Universe. He gave them a confident smile. He can save them-no, he  _definitely_ will save them!

...though, his smile flattered a little bit. He needs to replenish his magic for a few minutes as his magic fatigue still clings on his body after he exhausted himself to fight Nightmare. The thought to take some magic from the others was been cross out from his mind as all of them were already tired from fighting the Destroyer and the Dark Sanses. The only one who qualified to support him were them-their enemy.

His golden eyes clashed with a pair of heterochromia eyes-red and white pinprick before the skeleton glared at him and averted his eyes from meeting his eyes again. Yeah, no. Dream pretty sure that they will never help them out. Not even a chance.

"They have Dream. They don't need us. They can escape from here just fine but I won't leave you, Error" Cross suddenly speak his mind.

Dream tried to see any reaction from the Dark Sanses, he was expecting a denial, shouting that they will stop Dream from saving the others like a typical villain, but neither their leader nor the minions argue with him.

...Does that means that they will let the others escaped from here without fighting? That's...that's kind of unexpected. Isn't Dark Sanses was a group full of insane and bloodthirsty monsters? If that was the truth, then shouldn't they just kill all of them in here? After all, they will never let them escaped as both of them are sworn enemy. Each time they meet other monsters, they surely dust them without hesitation as they were already consumed by negativity thanks to their unstable mind and Nightmare's influence. There will be no mercy. That was the truth...right?

Then, why?

"Error," Horror called. "Pap will surely fuss me if you get hurt again." He said while his razor bone-fingers gripped on the strings tightly.

Cross chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, Pap so gonna do that. He will give us some mouthful talk about how important is our life. He's so... _him_." He said softly. There's neither venom in his tone nor malice in his voice instead, it was full of affection. Somehow, Dream could sense some happiness and adoration in them.

Why did they act not like a crazy group, but instead like a caring family?

"...Error, you don't have to do this alone" Killer rise his skull, his eyes fixed on Destroyer's back. "We're here."

What's the truth?

Dream's golden eyes catch some movement from Error. He can saw that Error want to turn his body but then, the Destroyer decided to change his mind at the last minute as his body still glued on the ground.

"Just take them away from here."

"Error, I'll not-" Nightmare can't finish what he wants to say as Error suddenly cut off his words in a heartbeat.

"Please"

 _Please_. Error ask- no, he  _plead_  the Dark Sanses to save them.  _Them_. Their enemy. Dream pretty damn sure that he heard it as clear as day though, a single word filled in his mind. Why?

He saw how Nightmare hesitated to do it as his mouth hanging wide open, trying to say something before he closed it and once again, he repeated the motion until finally, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." A sapphire eye collided with his golden's eyes. "Just this once." Nightmare huffed before he walked towards Dream. His comrades move to the side to give Nightmare a path, though they gripped their weapon tightly, preparing any attack if the Dark Sanses suddenly decided to take any drastic movement.

Nightmare rolled his eye when he saw this.

Dream stared at Nightmare with puzzled face when the pitch black slimy skeleton suddenly gave him a hand, expecting Dream to give him something. Nightmare sighed as Dream just gave him a look.

"I'll give you some of my magic. I can't trust myself to teleport them to a safe Universe right now since the option to throw them to dark Universe do sound a bit tempting to me,"

Dream caught Dust snorted and some words between " Yeah, a bit " and "Liar"

"And I'm the only one who have enough magic to let you open the portal since no one can rival your magic right now except me."

He hesitated at first but after he thought about it deeply, this was the only way to get out from the cage. "...Fine" Dream grasped Nightmare's hand though he suddenly tensed up when Nightmare gripped Dream's hand tightly.

"Ah, but know this, brother. If you try to trick me, my boys will never let any single SOUL in this cage escape from here, "

At the corner of Dream's eyes, he saw Dust gave him an intense stare and Horror showed his dagger claw that almost as big as Beast's claw. "And you will never be awake from my nightmare." Dream legs become trembling as Nightmare's magic started to slowly binds Dream's body before he falls to his knees. He gasped, chasing some air to breathe as his throat started to tighten thanks to his sensitivity towards Nightmare's malice magic.

" No one will get hurt if  _everyone_  follows my order. You understand?" asked Nightmare while he grips not-so-gently Dream's hand in his grasp. Dream gulped before he nodded franticly. After Nightmare showed his dominance in front of everyone, Dream absolutely sure that anything that escaped from his brother's mouth was not a simple threat. He hopes that the others didn't try to make a move at their enemy right now.

"Good. Now, let's start."

The moment Nightmare started to give him his magic, Dream's body quickly latched at it, devouring Nightmare's magic like a hungry animal. Since the magic didn't have any intention to hurt him, Dream can easily absorbed them without any worry.

...Somehow, Dream felt like this has happened before. Like he has been in this situation long, long time ago where Nightmare gave him his magic to help Dream.

Ah, right. It was...

(" Nightmare, help me!" Dream called his brother who right now was sitting on their tree.

Nightmare shut his book _-his golden eyes caught the title,'To Kill a Mockingbird'_ \- before a deep sigh escaped from his mouth. "What do you want, brother?" he gave him a 'You-better-have-a-solid-reason-for-disturbing-my-leisure-time-or-else' look.

...Crap, he forgets that he shouldn't interrupt whatever Nightmare doing whenever he was in his 'zone'. Quick, mission abort! "You know what, maybe I'm overreacting. I should just go. It's nothing! Everything's fine!" Dream flinched when Nightmare glared at him.

"Dream"

"No-nothing happen! It just my magic was kind of low right now since all the people need my help and I need to spread some positivity but I think I overuse it? My body feels heavy and sluggish and I thought that maybe you can give me your magic since you rarely use it? Bu-but, you don't need to since it was your magic, not mine," Dream laugh awkwardly. Oh Star, he's rambling. He needs to stop. " And, this is nothing. It's not important and I just-please don't kill me?" He asked while his fingers fidget nervously.

Nightmare just sat silently on the tree and- Oh, he gave him a concerned look. Why is that? Nightmare opened his mouth and said,"...It's a serious matter, Dream"

"It is?"

"Yes. If your magic drained too much, you might pass out. Magic is our energy. We made from magic. If you don't have any magic in you, you will out of cold. Worst case scenario, you might die because of magic fatigue." Nightmare's face turned into grimace. " I don't want that happen to you."

"Oh," The realization of him dying makes his stomach churned in fear. He woke up from his dazed when Nightmare suddenly stood on his two feet on the branch. Dream stared at him with awed when his brother hopped off from the tree and land gracefully. He still can't shake off how amazing was his brother every time he just casually jump from the tree.

Nightmare sat beside the trunk and put the book at his side before his eyes bored into Dream. He patted the grass in front of him. A smile decorated his face. " Come here."

Dream didn't hesitate to sprint and sat in front of him. His back touched Nightmare's torso. In a moment, a pair of arms hugged Dream's body loosely. He grumbled when Nightmare put his chin on top of Dream's skull, though it wasn't long before a smile replaced it when he heard Nightmare's laughed.

He sighed in pleasure when his body started to fill with magic. His body began to feel lighter than before. " Thanks, brother," he said sincerely.

"Anything for you, Dream" Nightmare nuzzled his back. " So, what did you do today? Anything interesting?" He asked, his hand still around Dream's torso.

His golden eyes turned star when he heard about it. " Right, today James, you know, the youngest rabbit monster that lives at the second-" Dream just continue rambling about his day while Nightmare just hummed, listening every word that escaped from Dream's mouth.

"Hey Nightmare, why don't you come with me tomorrow to play with the others? I'm sure that they don't mind. Now that I think about it, you always stay away from the others. Come on, let's play together tomorrow!" Dream said cheerfully.

"...maybe next time"

Dream pouted when Nightmare once again declined his offer though, he quickly started to ramble again about his day.

Dream never noticed that the arms around his body started to tighten when he asked Nightmare about it )

Dream opened his eyes when he felt that his body had enough magic to make a portal. His eyes glued on Nightmare's hands when the said skeleton retract himself from Dream hand. He tried really hard to suppress his urge to chase that hands.

He wants to hold that hands again.

The one that always patted him whenever he do something right.

that always bring him warmth whenever he holds his hands.

that always protect him from loneliness.

that always make him felt safe in his grasp.

That always-

 _Focus, Dream! It's not the time to be selfish right now_! He bailed his hands tightly.  _He needs to save the others first!_  Dream stood up and turned his head to the others. " I'll make the portal right now, so, who will go first?" he asked while distracting himself from gazing at his corrupted brother.

They stared at each other for a while before..." I think the injured should go first. They need medical check-up after all." Blue voice his opinion via the speaker. Everyone nodded in agreement.

One by one, they started to enter the portal. Dream make a portal that teleports them to their headquarter, the Omniverse where the others stay right now. He eyed the injured carefully, watching each of their steps so that he can help them whenever they almost fall or collapse. Some just wave him off, saying that they still can move their body while the others grumbled either in pain or annoyance when Dream hold their body cautiously to enter the portal.

Beasttale Papyrus whimpered while limping toward the portal. Dream quickly put himself under the skeleton monster before he cooed gently trying to calm the beast. His eyes stare at the broken right leg. It was completely shattered till a quarter of the leg, then his eyes darted at the ribcage. Some of them were chipped, if someone pokes it with enough pressure, the bone will dissolve into dust. His eyes caught some of the crooked bones on his fingers. Dream pretty sure that finger's bones should not twist in that way but somehow, it did and it looks so painful enough, that makes Dream quickly tore his gaze from it.

They still not on the same level as Dark Sanses. He thought that they were strong enough, but look like it was just a pipe dream. They still have a big gap between their strength at their enemy. He gulped the bitter truth.

They still have a long way to go to defeat Dark Sanses.

Dream work diligently, making sure that all of his comrade that enter the portal was safe. He purely ignored the white noise around him, just focusing to do his work. Some of them talk with each other and some were listening to the conversation between Ink and Fate. He just busied himself, didn't care about what the higher being talking about-

"-mean that you created Error too?"

Dream patted on Raven's shoulder, showing his support to him. Raven gave him a weak smile while his right arm hangs loosely at his side. Hmm, look like they broke Raven's arm.

"Of course not, silly. It was you who created him."

Dream stopped whatever he doing right now. What? ...but Ink said that he never created Error.

"I-What? No! I'll never create a monster like-like him! Why would I need to create a monster that destroys my creation?!"

Dream swore up and below that Ink really despise Error. More reason why Dream can't believe what Fate said. There's no way that Ink will forget what he creates especially a monster that has God power like Error.

"Right, technically, you do create him as Sans is one of the oldest Universe. What was its name again? Ah, right Undertale #7. He just a normal monster before I took him"

He noticed that no one utter any word at this moment. Dream can't say that it's surprising him since he also wants to hear the end of this talk. For decades, they believe that Error was not Ink's creation. Hearing this news makes Dream decided to stay for a little why.

If Error was really Ink's creation, then how come the said skeleton become a Destroyer right now? Why did Fate took Error and make him as Ink's enemy despite how deeply the woman cares about Ink?

"Why would you take him?" Dream heard Ink ask his Creator- _wow, he still needs time to fully grasp this fact, where Ink, A God of Creation have a Creator_ \- via Skull's speaker.

"Because he's needed for you."

"For me?" He heard the confusion in Ink's voice. " I-I don't understand"

" He's your-"

"Your ignorance makes me sick" All of them including Ink eyed the owner of the voice-Cross. The monotone skeleton gripped the string tightly while he hissed. "How long will you be blind,  _Creator_ ," he asked with venom tinted in his tone.

Dream shivered when he can sense the rage not only in Cross but also in others' Dark Sanses. What does that mean? Ignorance? Blind? What did they miss?

"Error become Destroyer to fix your mistake. Because of your overload creations, our Multiverse can't handle all of it. You were the one who forced Error to destroy!"

Tap.

His eyes witness Razz suddenly lost his grip on his speaker. All of Razz's bone started to rattle, not too loud but enough to reach Dream. Razz opened his mouth and said, "...Balance. Error try to balance our Multiverse from been clashed"

Balance. A word that he familiar with. Of course he knows since he also has the same responsible: to balance between negativity and positivity. If Error was destroying to balance this Multiverse, then that's mean he was trying to keep this Universe safe, and they were...He slowly looked at his hand.

All of them was fighting Error so that Error can stop destroying.

They were trying to stop Error from keeping this Universe safe.

His hands slightly trembling in realization. They were disturbing the balance in this world. If they do succeed in kill Error, then all of them will cease to exist. He felt a lump in his throat.

"...Is this true, Fate?" Ink trembling voice echoes from the other side of the speaker.

Fate just smile before she fixed his gaze on Cross. " Is that all?"

"Is there any reason except that?"

Fate snickered softly before it turned into a burst of loud laughter. "You-you think that I took Error solely for that reason? Even though I never tell Error, he eventually know the reason he was created. Error, you never tell them, didn't you?" she darted his ruby eyes toward the Destroyer while a smirk decorated on his face.

Error's shoulders started to tense and he clenched his fist. Dream wondered what was the other reason.

"What do you mean?" Nightmare asked. Look like even his brother didn't know about this.

Fate shifted his gaze toward Nightmare. "Have you ever wondered why Error still fighting my child? Even though he already stronger than before? Even though he can just teleport away from the fight? Even though he always insisted to fight with Ink?" her eyes gleamed with ...something, like a child trying to hide her secret but at the same time, she can't wait to tell it.

Now that he heard about, Dream also curious why Error still continues to fight with them despite he can just snap his finger and destroy everyone else in a blink. He also notices that every time Dream and Ink fight with Error and Nightmare, Error always fight with Ink first, leaving Dream with his brother.

"Everyone can be Destroyer," Fate said bluntly like it was a Universe fact. "I can just use my strings and change others fate" Dream shuddered. Oh gosh, he can't imagine if his friend will be a Destroyer in a flick. "At first, I want to take the little blue skeleton as the Balancer,"

Blue. Fate was talking about Blue. Dream can hear a little gasp from the said skeleton. Oh Star, Blue almost become a Destroyer. The thought of fighting the little blue skeleton... his hand started to sweat.

"But then, I change my mind all thanks to you, my dear"

Dream tore his gaze from his hand and watch them instead.

"Me?" Ink tilted his head with a face full of confusion.

"Yes. It's thanks to your wish that day that we came to this situation. When I heard your wish, I want to give you the best gift for you. I search for it and that's where I met Error."

"Wish?" Ink paused. "...what did I wish for?"

"You wish for an adventure

You wish to become an admirable protagonist

You wish to be a hero

And I fulfill your wish, dear"

A wish for-!  _No._  Dream can saw where this lead them. He saw that Ink's face started to change.

It couldn't be.

"This monster here, he is the one that match for you

You can't be a protagonist if you didn't have any antagonist

You can't be a hero if you didn't have any villain

You can't have an adventure if you didn't have any obstacle"

Fate suddenly hug Ink's neck behind his back. She gestured her hand toward Error before she whispered beside Ink's head, making her voice can be heard as clear as crystal.

"He is your doll, Ink. I took him so that you can play with it"

.

.

.

("You really took care of them, ha," Dream said while he eyed the SwapFell sibling.

Ink's mouth twitched. "They deserve it. They're not that bad when you know them." He twirled his pencil in his hand. "Plus, they not truly evil. Harsh? Yes. Evil? Nope."

Dream let out a soft sigh. " You're kind, Ink. No wonder the others didn't rebel against you"

"Nah, I just want the best for my creation. After all, I created them into this world, so they deserve the best. They are not a thing. They were the same as us, monsters."

Dream hummed. " So, is there anything that you truly hate? I mean, there must be some things that you don't like, right?"

Ink stopped playing with his pencil, too engrossed in his thought. "...Well, I hate someone that use my creation as a thing like a tool or-or a doll. You know, since that means their victim life was been controlled by the culprit. And then, the victim will become hollow like a vessel. No will to fight. No freedom to do whatever they want to do freely. No strength to rebel. I hate-no, I despise them" he clenched his teeth while he bailed his fist tightly.

"I'll never do that to my creation," he said, his eyes full of determination.)

.

.

.

.

.

But, what happens when the table turns?

 


End file.
